How 'Quiet Minds' should have ended
by Celino
Summary: I really did NOT like how Episode 15 ended, as I could not see how it was necessary for the stoyline. So, I wrote my own ending. This is how I think Season 3x15 should have ended. Started as a One-shot, but decided to continue. (I own nothing of ONCE, so anything you recognise is not mine, only borrowed.)
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hi everybody! If you have read my other various ONCE stories, you will know that I am a Swanfire shipper, and I am sure I am not the only one to object to how 'Quiet Minds' ended.

I know Michael Raymond James posted that Eddie and Adam were simply making a 'bold storytelling' move, but in my view it was rather pointless. I mean, they could have allowed Archie to really die in Season 2, by Cora's hand, but allowed him to live. They had Charming survive the deadliest poison on the show- dream shade- with surprisingly little effort, and they even brought Rumplestiltskin back from the dead! And they allow Neal to survive being shot by Tamara and falling through a portal in the beginning of the season only to have him die in the second half? How difficult would it have been for the writer's to find a way to save Neal? To quote Snow: 'We'll find another way. There's _always _another way.'

There was so much potential in Neal as a character in this story, and I'm not just talking as a Swanfifre shipper though, I admit, there is that...Neal was the reason the Dark Curse was created and cast in the first place, and now Henry doesn't have a father, Rumple no longer has his son and Emma and Neal don't have the chance anymore to see what their relationship would be like without a curse or portal or thieving puppet separating them every time they try!

Okay, (takes a deep breath) I'm calmer now, thanks for letting me rant. Now, this is how episode 15: 'Quiet Minds' _should _have ended...hope you like it!

~..~..~..~..

"Neal!" Emma screamed as he collapsed on the ground.

"Aahh!" Neal moaned in pain and Emma gaped as his face appeared to morph into Gold's for a moment.

"I think," Emma tried to stay focused, "I think Gold is inside you. I think that's how you're still alive."

"I can hear my father's voice in my head," Neal gasped. "He's in there! He's in me!"

"He said there was no room," Emma joined the dots in her mind. "He meant you."

Neal grasped Emma's shoulder desperately.

"I need you to help me, Emma."

Emma tilted her head slightly in confusion. How could she help? Help with what?

"Use your Magic," Neal panted. "Separate me and my father."

"Are you kidding?" Emma asked. "Then you'll die."

"Emma," Neal gasped. "You need my dad more than me."

"Neal," Emma began to object.

"To find out who the witch is," Neal continued. "To save the town." His eyes were serious as he looked at the woman he loved. "You need to do this."

"I've never done anything like that before," Emma objected. "Not that big."

"Do it," Neal repeated. "To save you, and Henry." His breathing became more ragged as he fought to stay focused.

"Do it." He repeated. "Please."

Reluctantly, Emma took hold of Neal's hands. Slowly, she closed her eyes and focused on the magic that flowed within her.

Concentrating, Emma felt her magic flowing out of her and into Neal's body, and strangely, she could actually _feel_ the two separate energies that resided in there, both Neal and Gold's, struggling to co-exist. But it was like trying to mix oil and water. Two minds could not exist in one body.

Emma focused on helping Neal to free himself, and in moment, a blast of magic split the two energies apart.

Opening her eyes, Emma found herself staring at Gold's shocked expression, whereas Neal was lying on the ground behind him.

"Neal!" Emma cried out, rushing to his side. "Neal, are you okay?"

"What have you done?" Gold demanded, fearful for his son's life.

Together, they helped Neal to sit up.

"It's okay...Papa," Neal panted. "I told her to."

"But why?" Gold asked, surely his son didn't want to die?

"So you could tell her... who the witch is." Neal answered. "So you can defeat her."

Rumple felt his lips curl in distaste as he spat out the name of the woman responsible for his son suffering before him.

"Zelena," he spat.

Emma whipped her head around in shock.

"What?" She asked.

"Zelena," Rumple repeated.

"She's the witch?" Emma confirmed. "What does she want?"

Rumple could feel the emotion welling within him as he gazed at his son, dying in the arms of the woman he loved. Dying so that Emma could find a way to defeat Zelena.

"What she doesn't have," he whispered. 'Love in her life, a family, a second chance,' he thought. And now his son was losing the chance to be with the woman he loved, without a curse or magic keeping them apart. And he was losing a second chance to be with his son, and redeem himself in the eyes of the one who he had crossed worlds for.

Emma studied Gold's face as she watched the emotion in his eyes.

"There has to be some way you can save him, right?" She asked.

Slowly, Gold got to his feet.

"It's too late Emma," He whispered sadly. "We don't have time."

Emma's mind was racing as she fought the grief already beginning to overwhelm her.

"Emma," Neal's voice had dropped to a whisper.

Emma held him closer.

"Neal, just hang in there, please." She pleaded. "You never even got a chance to see Henry, for him to remember you."

"It's okay," Neal whispered. "He doesn't need to. He just needs to know that- in the end, I was a good father."

Rumple turned to view his son at that last comment. Is that how his son viewed him?

Slowly, Neal reached into his pocket.

"I saved this for you," he told Emma, "to give to you again." And Emma felt tears trailing down her cheeks as she saw the swan pendant.

"Take it," Neal whispered. "Go find Tallahasse. Even if it's without me."

"Neal," Emma sobbed. "We can save you, we just need more time."

"This isn't Neverland, Emma," Gold told her, as reluctant as he was to admit defeat. "There's no water hear that can save one from Death."

Emma gasped, frozen in shock for a moment. Whirling around, she focused on Gold as hope began to spread across her face.

"Yes there is."

Now she had Rumple's attention.

"What?"

"When we came back from Neverland, David brought a couple of bottles of the water with us." Emma explained in a rush. "But you made the cure so quickly, he didn't use all of it."

Smiling, Emma turned to gaze down at Neal.

"We need time, and we can get it," Emma told him. "You can see Henry, and Gold can make a cure for you. Or Regina could."

Taking action, Rumple waved his hand, and in a swirl of smoke, David appeared amongst them, looking around in confusion.

"Oh my god," David gaped at his daughter cradling a clearly dying Neal in her arms. "What happened?"

"No time!" Emma snapped. Neal's eyes were closing.

"The water you brought back from Neverland," Rumple demanded. "_Where is it?_"

"In a bottle back at the loft," David supplied, seeing their plan. "But there's no time to get there."

"What does it look like?" Rumple demanded.

"A dark brown water-skin with a shoulder strap," David said quickly.

Rumple made a gesture and the bottle 'poofed' into his hand.

"That's it," David stated.

"Here!" Emma reached for the bottle. "Come on, Neal," she pleaded, lifting the bottle to his lips. "Stay with us."

Trickling the water into his mouth, Emma studied his face for any signs of change, and for what was the longest five seconds of Emma's life, nothing happened.

"Neal?" Emma whimpered. 'He can't be gone,' she thought in a panic. 'Not again. The Neverland water can heal any-'

Suddenly, Neal gasped for breath as his body jerked in her arms.

"Neal?"

Neal's eyes flickered open and he met her gaze with a smile.

"Hey Emma," he whispered.

"You're alive!" Laughing and crying at the same time, Emma pressed her lips against his.

After what felt like all too soon for Neal, their lips parted.

"Well, if this is the afterlife," he commented with a smile, "I like it."

Emma laughed, relief washing away her grief and fear. Suddenly, she punched Neal in the arm.

"Ow!" He objected in surprise.

"I can't believe you just _accepted_ that you were going to die," Emma told him angrily. "Do you have any idea how _pissed_ I am at that?"

"Right," Neal nodded as he sat up, looking at Emma fondly. "I forgot who I was dealing with."

"Yes you did," David commented with a smile, and it was only then that Emma remembered they had company. "Stubbornness runs in our family."

Emma helped Neal to his feet, passing him the water bottle as she tried not to look at the smile on her father's face.

"Son," Rumple stepped forward hesitantly.

"Papa," without hesitation, Neal wrapped his father in a hug.

"So," Emma began, eyeing the canteen in Neal's hand. "How long will it take to make a cure, Gold?"

Rumple stepped back from his son to set eyes on his son as realisation set in. They had brought themselves time, but it would only last as long as the water did.

"There's not much left," he granted. "This will only last for a week, at most."

"Enough to make a cure?" Emma pressed.

"You made my cure for dreamshade in less time," David supplied.

"I doubt Zelena will allow me to work on a cure while she still has my dagger," Rumple admitted before meeting his son's eyes. "But I promise, I will do everything I can."

"Zelena?" David interrupted.

"She's the Wicked Witch," Emma nodded.

"And now she's calling me back," Rumple informed them, his muscles tensing as he tried to resist the summons.

"You'll be okay Papa," Neal told him. "We'll free you."

Rumple nodded, as he continued to resist the summons.

"I'll find a cure for you, Son," he promised. "Just promise to stay alive until then." His eyes shifted to the woman standing behind his son.

"Take care of him Emma," he told her fiercely as his body began engulfed in purple smoke as he gave in to his summons.

As his father disappeared, Neal bowed his head sadly for a moment before turning back to Emma and David.

"So what now?" He asked.

"Now we go after Zelena," David supplied in determination.

"After that," Emma turned to Neal, "Henry gets to meet his father for the first time."

~..~..~..~..

Henry watched as another stone skipped along the water. After he'd got back from fishing with Leroy, his mom had called, asking to meet him here at the park, as she had something important to tell him.

Hearing the sound of footprints behind him, Henry turned to see his mother approaching.

"Hey," she greeted happily. "How was it?"

"It was awesome," he told her. "We should take more fishing trips when we get back home."

Emma smiled. "Sounds like a good idea," she said.

"So," Henry began, "what did you want to tell me?"

"Come here, kid," Emma told him as she led the way to a nearby bench.

"You were right," his mother began. "I was not... completely honest with you about why I came here. About this case...this ...trip."

Emma took a breath. 'Here we go,' she thought.

"The reason I brought us here is because...someone was in trouble... and the person who needed help was not a client. It was your father."

Henry couldn't breathe for a moment.

"This is about...my dad?" He asked.

"Some ...bad people ...wanted to hurt him," his mother explained vaguely.

"Is he okay?" Henry asked. "Did you find him?"

His mum nodded. "I found him."

Henry felt a smile tugging at his mouth.

"I was almost too late," Emma added, closing her eyes for a moment as she realised how close they had come to losing Neal again. And the fact that all they had done was get more time.

"Almost?" Henry confirmed.

His mom nodded again.

"Neal very nearly died, trying to save me" she confirmed, her expression sad for a moment. "And now his father is being held captive by the same person who tried to kill him."

"But you'll find them, right?" Henry said strongly.

"You bet, kid," Emma said in determination before she smiled again. "I told Neal about you," she told him slowly. "He wants to meet you."

Slowly, Henry nodded.

"Okay," he agreed shakily, suddenly anxious. "I want to meet him too."

"Good," Emma whispered as her eyes shifted to something behind him.

Turning, Henry saw a man walking towards them.

Neal had to stop himself from rushing forward to embrace his son. He'd missed him so much!

But he saw no recognition his Henry's eyes as he approached carefully. He and Emma had discussed this: he had to act as if he were meeting his son for the first time.

"Henry?" He asked as he came to stand before his son, something he knew would have been impossible without the water, and for that he was thankful for whatever time he had been given.

"Yeah," Henry answered nervously.

"Look at you," Neal smiled, laughing shakily. "You're so tall!"

Emma laughed slightly at the oddness of the situation as she studied her son's reaction.

"So," Henry stated slowly. "You're my dad."

"Yeah," Neal nodded faintly. "It's nice to finally meet you, Henry." Hesitantly, he reached forward to gently grasp Henry's shoulder, letting out a sigh of relief when his son didn't pull away. "I'm your dad."

Kneeling down, Neal looked into his son's eyes, so much like his own.

"I nearly died today," Neal told Henry.

"Mom mentioned that," Henry commented.

Neal took a deep breath.

"I could've died before I even got to see you," he whispered. "Before you could know me." Unable to hold back any more, Neal wrapped his arms around Henry, hugging his son close.

"My son," he whispered. "My son."

Henry returned the hug. He didn't know where this sudden surge of emotion came from, but he was suddenly aware of the fact that he now had a father and didn't want to let him go.

After a moment, Henry felt a second pair of arms wrapping around them both as Emma joined in the hug. Instantly, both Neal and Henry wrapped one arm around her, and together, the three of them simply held one another for a few moments. And for a change, Henry felt something he hadn't really felt in New York, or even at any point he could remember in his life.

Like his family felt more complete.

~..~..~..~..

Author's note: So, what did you think?

As you probably guessed, I was thinking of the way David survived Dreamshade to help save Neal. The water from Neverland could cure anything, but in order to live beyond Neverland's boarders, you had to continue drinking the water, so they brought some back. When Gold gave David the cure he'd made, David had said something like "You made it already?" Which implied that they hadn't expected a cure to be available so quickly. And as they hadn't appeared to be panicking, it's assumed that they still had enough water to keep David alive for a while longer, so I expected they would have more of the Neverland water left over. I doubt they would simply throw it away as it's water that can heal _anything_ – it would be rather reckless to just pour it down the sink. If could be useful if you had a fatal wound and needed time to get to a hospital to be treated, or, in this case: if you were dying from a curse and needed time for a cure to be found.

Now, Neal can at least spend time with his son, and help defeat Zelena.

(I also think that Neal would have been a better candidate to go with Emma as back her up rather than Hook while Snow was in labour. Seriously- the _one_ guy who has the ability to take your daughter's magic away and you send _him_ with her as back up right when her magic is needed most? What were you thinking, David? That your daughter needed back up, perhaps, but really- Archie would have been a better choice!)

I realise that First Loves are not necessarily your True Love, but Neal and Emma have never really had the _chance_ to find out if they can work, due to said thieving puppets, curses and portals getting in the way, not to mention certain pirates. The connection Emma and Neal have was incredibly clear to see- they were so comfortable with each other and knew each other so well, and the love they had was deep. The fact that the swan pendant survived as long as it did, and that even now, Emma still wears it, is a tribute to how strong their love was.

I wrote this because, I wanted there to be a way for Neal, Emma and Henry to be together as a family, at least in _some_ form.

Please tell me what you think, I am open to feedback.

Celino.


	2. It's not easy being green (again)

Author's note: Hi everybody! Thank you so much for your reviews, and as per many of the requests, I am going to try and keep going till the end of the series, with one 'episode' per chapter. I imagine the scenes where Neal would not feature in would simply go on as they actually happened in the series, so I tried to stay as true to those scenes as possible. I would like to state again that I do not own anything in ONCE and any dialogue or events that you recognise are only borrowed for authenticity's sake. However, the plot may waver from its original course as Neal's presence means events will change.

Anyway, here is the next episode/chapter- hope you like it!

~..~..~..~..

The next day, Henry had woken Emma up early to have breakfast at Granny's with his new dad, and Emma now found herself sipping hot chocolate while Neal taught Henry how to play darts.

"Woah, almost," Neal encouraged as Henry's dart fell just below its intended target.

"Mum's better at this than me," Henry admitted sheepishly, as he collected his dart.

"Really?" Neal shot Emma a smile. "As I recall, she couldn't even hit the board."

"I've improved," Emma stated, hearing the note of challenge in Neal's tone and hating the fact she was rising to the bait.

Neal passed her the darts. "I'd like to see that."

Smirking, Emma stood up and took a stance before the dart board.

"Go mom!" Henry cheered.

"I bet breakfast I can hit the bulls-eye," Emma challenged Neal over her shoulder.

"You're on," Neal accepted gladly.

Emma focused before taking her aim. And one by one, she sunk all three of her darts into the bulls-eye.

Neal felt his eyebrows rise higher with every 'thunk' of the dart.

"Wow," he commented, impressed. "You _have_ improved, haven't you?"

"So," Emma turned to face him proudly. "I believe that three darts covers breakfast, lunch _and_ dinner."

A slow smile crossed Neal's face as he realised he'd won three dates with Emma in one go.

"Neal?"

Neal turned as Hook approached him slowly, a cautiously relieved smiled on his face.

"It's good to see you back, mate," Killian held out his hand and Neal took it. "I heard you had quite a close call yesterday."

"Yeah," Neal sighed as Emma manoeuvred Henry back into the booth as Ruby brought their pancakes. "But," he continued, "Emma was able to find more time for me, and now I can spend time with our son."

"Aye," Killian lowered his eyes before smiling again. "She's quite stubborn, that woman."

"Runs in her family," Neal nodded in agreement.

"But that water will only last for so long," Killian cautioned, his voice low so as to not reach Henry's ears.

"I know," Neal said flatly. "Regina's working on something long term for me."

"And if she fails?" Killian pressed.

"Then at least I've got to spend time with my family before I go." Neal answered finally before turning to join Emma and Henry at the table.

~..~

Entering the diner, Tinkerbell passed Hook as he made his way to the Charming's table. Seeing Regina sitting at the counter, sneaking glances at her son, Tinkerbell made her way over to her friend. As she passed a man sitting at a stall by the door, with a young boy who appeared to be his son, Tinkerbell's eyes fell on the man's forearm. It bore a tattoo of a lion on its hind legs, roaring proudly.

The man with the lion tattoo...

Quickly, she made her way over to Regina.

"It's him," she whispered, unsure if Regina had spotted him yet. "The man with the lion tattoo."

"I know," Regina told her dryly. "I saw it yesterday."

"What?" Tinkerbell asked. If Regina had already seen him, why were the two sitting so far apart?

"Milady?"

Tinkerbell and Regina turned to see the man with the lion tattoo standing before them, his eyes on Regina.

"I just wanted to say that I hope I didn't offend you yesterday," he began graciously.

Regina seemed stunned for a short moment as she thought rapidly for something to say.

"Uh, Robin Hood, this is Tinkerbell," she introduced them quickly. "Tinkerbell, this is Robin Hood."

The fairy accepted the thief's hand happily.

"I've been wanting to meet you for a very long time," she told him, and his grey eyes flickered with confusion.

"No," Regina spoke up quickly before Robin could query Tinkerbell's strange comment. "You didn't offend me at all. I just... found a clue trail which had to be followed...which led nowhere," she finished as she lowered her eyes almost guiltily.

"Well, I'm glad to hear there was no offence taken," Robin said with relief. "Can I offer you a drink?"

"I don't day time drink," Regina declined and Robin ducked his head slightly in disappointment and thought it best he make his leave before he made a fool of himself before this regal woman.

"Well, perhaps another time, then," he stated before returning to his son's side.

As the man moved away, Tinkerbell turned, exasperated, to Regina.

"What was that?" She demanded. "Are you really going to mess this up again?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you," Regina stated defensively.

"You have to let him in," Tinkerbell told her friend. "Maybe if you opened yourself up more, your life wouldn't have turned out so..."

"What?" Regina demanded, her eyes meeting the fairy's with anger. "How has my life turned out?"

Tinkerbell swallowed a retort as she saw the same anger and fear in Regina's eyes she had seen all those years ago when she lost her wings because of the woman before her. She sighed. Well, if Regina didn't want love in her life, Tinkerbell wasn't going to force her.

"Why do I even bother?" She asked rhetorically before turning away. 'This is what I get for trying to help,' she thought as she left the room.

Regina lowered her eyes guiltily as Tinkerbell, one of the few people she could call a friend, walked away.

'Why do you keep doing that, Regina?' She asked herself.

~..~

"So, mom," Henry began. "What's the plan for catching these bad guys who are after dad?"

"Well, they weren't really after _me_, Henry," Neal explained as best as he could. "They were after my _father_."

"And now they've got him," Emma stated, looking at Neal with concern.

"Why do they want him?" Henry asked.

"We don't know yet," Emma admitted. "But I'm gonna find out. In the mean time," she glanced at Neal. "you had better lay low for a while."

"What?" Neal protested. "No, I'm gonna help free my dad. You need my help."

"What I _need_," Emma countered sternly, "is to know that you're safe so that I don't have to go through you nearly dying again."

Neal's eyes softened, touched, as he realised how much Emma worried about him.

"Emma," he whispered.

"And I need someone to take care of Henry today, while I work," Emma continued quickly, business like once more as she shot a swift smile at her son. "I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do."

Neal smiled as he began to chuckle.

"Oh, that is really _not_ _fair_ Emma," he told her. But his eyes turned to his son, who was staring at him hopefully. "What do you say, buddy?" He asked Henry. "Wanna hang out with your old man today?"

"Yeah!" Henry needed no further prompting.

"Okay, go get your coat, we'll leave in ten," Neal told him and Henry eagerly rushed out of the room to grab his coat from upstairs.

"I'm glad he still likes me," Neal commented as Emma drained her cup, "even if he doesn't remember me."

"He's just like you," Emma told Neal with an absentminded smile, "so what wouldn't he like?"

The diner door banging open caused everyone in the diner to jump and Neal, Emma, Regina and the Charmings all got to their feet as Zelena stormed inside, the Dark One's dagger held tightly in one hand. Neal and Emma stood shoulder to shoulder defensively. David and Snow moved protectively in front of their daughter, and Hook got to his feet to join them.

"Don't try anything," the Wicked Witch ordered. "Anyone who does, will have to deal with the Dark One."

"So, you're out in the open now?" Regina queried lightly, thankful that Henry was out of the room.

"Well, as my cover's blown," Zelena flicked her eyes towards Neal with contempt, "I figure there's no point in hiding anymore."

"What do you want my father for, Zelena?" Neal demanded.

"Oh Neal," Zelena said patronisingly, "don't make me order your father to kill you." She sauntered over and Emma gripped Neal's hand reflexively and was grateful when Neal squeezed back.

Placing the dagger tip under Neal's chin, Zelena studied his face carefully before smiling.

"You've got your father's eyes," she observed.

"Answer his question," Emma spat.

"Testy," Zelena hissed at Emma. Hook took Emma's hand and pulled her back towards him protectively. Emma shot him a look of indignation but Hook's gaze stayed fixed on Zelena.

"Back off, witch," he told her calmly.

"Territorial, are we?" Zelena mocked before turning her gaze on Snow.

"I hope you're taking care of that baby, dear," she smiled and David carefully placed himself between his wife and Zelena.

"What do you want with our baby?" He demanded.

"The same reason I need the Dark One," Zelena answered casually. "Something..._special_. But don't worry," she assured the four as she turned away and moved towards Regina. "I'm not here for the baby...yet."

"Then why are you here?" Regina asked as Zelena came to stand before her.

"Why, I just wanted to talk with my little sister," Zelena said in a falsely bright voice as silence filled the dinner.

"I'm an only child," Regina stated slowly.

"That's what our mother told you, isn't it?" Zelena hissed. "Well, she lied. I _am_ your sister, Regina. And I am going to take back _everything_ that should have been _mine_."

"Why should I even believe you?" Regina asked.

"Dig into our past, dear sister," Zelena whispered. "You'll find it's true. Then when you do, meet me under the clock tower at sunset."

"Then what?" Regina spoke cautiously.

"And then I'll destroy you," Zelena announced brightly. "And finally prove that I am the one who Cora should have kept. And if anyone tries to defend her," she turned to speak with the rest of the patrons in the room, "they will also die." Turning back to Regina, Zelena smiled in anticipation. "See you at sunset, sis."

"This isn't the Wild West," Regina stated.

"Oh no, dear," Zelena agreed, stepping closer. "It's the Wicked West."

Laughing, Zelena turned and strode out the door.

A collective sigh of relief seemed to emanate from everyone in the room.

"Hey,"

Neal and Emma turned as Henry entered the room once again.

"Sorry that took so long," the boy announced as he approached his dad. "I couldn't find my coat." He stopped and looked around the room, noticing the stunned faces of the adults.

"Did I miss something?" He asked.

"No," Emma, David, Neal, Snow, Regina and Hook answered simultaneously.

Henry raised his eyebrows sceptically in disbelief.

"You two need to get going," Emma stated pointedly to Neal. "Have fun today."

"Yeah," Neal agreed, thankful at the timing which allowed their son to narrowly miss Zelena. "Come on, buddy," he took Henry by the shoulder and led him out of the restaurant, "Let's go."

Emma swallowed nervously as she watched Neal and Henry leave. Still, she couldn't have asked for a better person to protect her son than his own father.

Hurriedly, the Charming family gathered around Regina, Hook and Tinkerbell following.

"What was that?" David demanded in concern.

"I don't know," Regina stated slowly.

"Did Cora never tell you?" Snow asked in surprise.

"I think I would remember if mother told me she had a love-child," Regina stated wryly.

"What did you do to Zelena to make her so mad at you?" Emma asked.

Regina blanched, offended.

"What makes you think_ I_ did something?" She demanded.

"Well," Tinkerbell stated slowly "you usually do."

"Maybe it was something in the missing year," Snow mused.

"Excuse me," Regina demanded, "but whose side are you on?"

"Where on yours," Snow assured her.

"Well it sounds like you're on hers," Regina stated defensively. "Nevermind," she told them. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

~..~..~..~..

"So," Henry began awkwardly as he walked beside his dad, his curiosity getting the better of him. "What's all this about? Why are these bad guys after you and your dad? Why did you call my mom for help? Why haven't you come looking for us before?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Neal tried to slow his son down while he struggled to figure out what to say. "Those are a lot of questions. Good questions," he admitted softly. "So, can you give me some time to answer them?"

"Okay," Henry nodded. "I've got all day."

Neal sighed.

"Suppose I'll start at the beginning," Neal began slowly, gathering his thoughts as he tried to figure out how much he could tell Henry without revealing magic. "It's a long story. Short version: My dad went from being a _good _guy, to being a _powerful_ guy. This eventually turned him into a _bad_ guy. I ran away, met your mom, thought I could be happy- we made plans to move to Tallahassee -and them my past came back and bit me on the butt."

"And?" Henry prompted, wanting to hear the whole story.

"I had to keep Emma safe," Neal continued slowly.

"By sending her to _jail_?" Henry interrupted. "For those watches _you_ stole?"

"Hey," Neal objected gently, "it was never my intention to ruin her life."

"_So what happened?"_ Henry demanded impatiently.

Neal sighed as they entered the park. He led the way to a bench and sat down, Henry beside him.

"When I went to sell the watches, I ran into an old acquaintance, a guy named August," Neal began, weighing up how much truth and how much story to include. "He told me that my father was looking for me, and if I didn't want Emma to get caught up in the trouble that always came with him, that I should leave town and leave her." Neal took a deep breath, closing his eyes as the guilt he'd felt every day since talking to August filled his heart once again.

"My father wasn't always a bad guy," Neal explained. "But he changed. ..Became ruthless... He started hurting people...Everything comes with a price, with him, and usually, that price is the thing you love most. I didn't want any part of it, so I ran away when I was fourteen. Been on my own ever since, till I met Emma. "

Henry watch as his father's face began to light up.

"When I met her, I wasn't alone anymore. Both from messed up back grounds, both trying to make the most of what we had, both looking for home..." Neal closed his eyes again, remembering. "I told her to pick any place on the map, and we'd make it our home. She chose Tallahassee." A smile pulled at Neal's mouth. "We were going to use the money from the watches to start our new life...Then I ran into August." Sighing, Neal ran his fingers down his face.

"I didn't want to drag Emma through my bad history," Neal told Henry. "I didn't want her anywhere near all that, so, I tried to protect her, and the only way I could think of to do that, was to leave." Neal bowed his head. "There's not a day that's gone by," he admitted gravely, "that I don't regret that decision." He took a deep breath. He had to finish the story as best as he could. "I tried to send her the twenty grand I got from the watches, as well as the car that we shared, so that she'd have something to create a life for herself, and have a part of me, with her." He clenched his jaw slightly before raising his eyes to the sky. "But August never passed on the money," he said. "He took the whole twenty grand and went on a world trip, only leaving Emma the car."

Neal took another breath and Henry waited patiently, knowing he wasn't finished yet.

"I lived in Canada for a while," Neal continued, "trying to lose myself, but not succeeding. I moved around a bit, until I found a place in New York."

"_We_ lived in New York!" Henry exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah," Neal nodded, glancing at Henry with a smile. "I wish I'd known we were living in the same city."

"Yeah," Henry whispered. "But, sorry, carry on."

"Well, I was living in New York," Neal said, "pretty happily, for a while, even met a woman I was going to marry..." Neal shook his head as he remembered Tamara, the woman who used him.

"But, it didn't work out?" Henry asked, half-hopefully.

"She never even loved me," Neal admitted. "Told me so herself. She just used me to get here... to my father...she even _shot_ me."

"_What_?" Henry sat up straighter. "Is that what happened yesterday?"

"No," Neal admitted, "that was _another_ woman trying to kill me... I don't have much luck with women." Neal smiled, trying to make light of the situation, but Henry wasn't buying it.

"But your mom..." Neal smiled as he thought of Emma. "She's special. Now that I was here in Storybrooke, I knew I had to stay, to help my father. He's not the nicest guy, but he's proven to me that he wants to be good again, and... he is still my dad." Neal turned his eyes on Henry. "You only get one dad."

"Yeah," Henry mumbled, too focused on the story to say more.

"So, I sent a message to Killian, to find Emma and bring her here," Neal finished. "I knew Emma always had a knack for finding people, and I figured she could help me. And I wanted to see her again," Neal admitted hesitantly.

"You still love her," Henry stated surely.

Neal considered lying but didn't see the point.

"Yes, I do," he nodded. "I always believed that: home is something you only realise you had when it's gone. Because when it's gone...you just _miss_ it," he explained. "And I _missed_ Emma. Everyday."

"Do you want her back?" Henry asked.

Neal looked at his son sceptically.

"I think, after all I've put her through, that would take a_ miracle_," Neal admitted, though it didn't stop himself smiling at the idea.

And Emma had kissed him yesterday, when she realised he was alive...

"Well, we're here now," Henry prompted, "and you two looked pretty comfortable together at the diner..."

Neal regarded his son carefully.

"Are you saying you're giving me your approval?" He asked slowly.

Henry regarded his father carefully.

"When mom first told me about how she got sent to jail for _your_ crime, I thought you were a jerk," he stated.

Neal laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure you did," he nodded sadly.

"But now," Henry considered, "seeing you with my mom, how she trusts you, how she looks at you and talking to you myself... you don't seem like a jerk." Henry told him slowly. "You're more...like a guy who tried to do the right thing... but just made the wrong decision."

A smile pulled at the corner of Neal's mouth as he stared at his son. 'When did he get so wise?' he wondered.

"Thank you, Henry," Neal told him. "Hopefully, I won't make the same bad decision this time."

"Exactly," Henry agreed brightly. "So," he began as the two of them sat more comfortable on the park bench, "how did you and my mom meet, anyway?"

"Oh," Neal laughed as he wrapped an arm around his boy's shoulders good-naturedly. "Now _that's_ a story!"

"I've got all day," Henry grinned in anticipation, for his mother had never told him this.

~..~..~..~..

Down in Regina's vault, everyone was searching though Cora's old possessions, looking for something that would either prove or disprove Zelena's claim.

Snow cast a torch light around the dim stone walls, worry gnawing at her stomach worse than the morning sickness.

"Regina, is she telling the truth?" She demanded, turning to the woman in question, who was rummaging through a box.

"I don't know, I haven't found anything yet," Regina answered distractedly.

"Are you sure Cora didn't booby trap her stuff?" Snow asked worriedly. "'Cause I don't think a sleeping curse would be good for the baby."

Finding a piece of paper, Regina stood up to read a letter she had read hundreds of times. Though now, she saw the words in a new light…

"David, Hook and Tinkerbell are locking down main-street," Emma reported as she entered the vault. "In case the fight actually happens."

Snow's eyes stayed on Regina, noticing how her body had become still.

"Regina?" She queried, "did you find something?"

"A letter," Regina stammered, as if breaking out of a reverie.

"What's it say?" Emma asked, stepping forward. Something in Regina's tone made it sound important.

Taking a deep breath, Regina felt her heart sink in her chest as the realisation overtook her.

"Zelena is my sister," she announced. It was clear now.

Snow and Emma looked at each other worriedly, as Regina folded up the paper and put it in her pocket.

"Regina…" Snow began. "What-what…"

"Never mind. Don't worry about it." Regina answered automatically as she pulled her self together. "It's my fight. I've got it handled."

Brushing passed the two women, Regina left the vault as quickly as she could. She needed time to think…

Emma stared after Regina in shock, as she could tell that, whatever Regina had read, it had rattled her greatly.

"What the hell was in that letter?" Emma wondered aloud.

~..~..~..~..

Regina breathed in the cool air around her as she mulled over the letter in her hands.

She had never known…

"Milady, we really must stop meeting like this," A voice stated lightly and Regina turned to see Robin behind, bow in hand as usual.

Regina let out a breath as she quickly placed the letter once again in her pocket.

"Did the Charmings send you out here to give me a pep talk?" She asked. "Cause I'm not good with pep talks."

"Actually, after the witch's threat, I thought I should patrol the woods" Robin explained as he came to sit beside her, "in case the witch tried to add to her simian army. So," he continued, "how are you holding up?"

"I'm not a flying monkey, if that's what you mean," Regina shot back.

Robin smiled, she was as audacious as ever, but still…"So are you going to tell me about that letter you've been reading?"

Regina turned to view the thief in surprise.

"What letter?" she tried to play innocent, but Robin simply smiled as he held up the parchment he'd picked from her pocket. Regina's eyes widened as she remembered he was still a thief. She hadn't even felt anything.

"Apologies," Robin said quickly, seeing her expression. "I am a pick pocket by trade. I spent years, learning how to rob by magicians."

Regina sighed in exasperation. This man seemed determined to know her secrets…

"Do you want to talk about it?" Robin asked gently.

"What makes you think I want to?" Regina asked him.

"Well, I imagine I'd be burned to a crisp by now, if you didn't," Robin answered lightly and Regina actually smiled.

"True," she told him, smirking slightly. She'd never harm him, but he didn't need to know that now.

"Do you mind if I read it?" Robin asked gently.

"I'm certainly not stopping you, Regina gave him leave as she turned away.

Cautiously, Robin opened the parchment.

"Cora Dear," he read aloud. "I've finally got my hands on your first born. You never thought I would, did you? Know I know why. She's the most powerful sorceress that I've ever encountered. More powerful than you. Stunning, in every way." Robin raised his eyes to view Regina's profile. Stunning was certainly an apt description of her.

"Quite complimentary, I'd say," he ventured cautiously. "Why would this bother you?"

"I have read that letter… a hundred times over," Regina began slowly. "In a low moment, I would look at it, for comfort…because I always thought it was about _me_."

Robin lowered his eyes as he realised what Regina had.

"It's about Zelena."

"Rumplestiltskin thinks she's more powerful than I am," Regina whispered, fear tingeing her voice.

"Why care what that imp thinks?" Robin asked her. Couldn't Regina see how strong she was?

"Because if the man who taught me everything I know about magic thinks that she is more powerful than I am," Regina told him, "then I don't stand a chance against her."

~..~..~..~..

Later that day, as the sun began to set, a crowd had gathered by the clock tower, despite the warnings.

Emma, Snow and David arrived with Tinkerbell and Emma was glad that Henry was still with Neal. Both of them were out of harms way…

"Any sign of Regina?" Emma asked as she cast her gaze around the area.

"If she doesn't turn up, that witch could take it out on all of us," Tink reminded them.

"We'd better clear this crowd," David suggested, not wanting anyone to get hurt. "All right, listen up!" David raised his voice to get everyone's attention. "We need you to return to your homes-"

"No one's going anywhere," a voice announced and everyone turned to see Zelena approaching, Rumplestiltskin following reluctantly behind her. "This show needs an audience."

Rumple cast his eyes over the crowd, before finding Belle, her own eyes carrying a mixture of fear and longing, which surely reflected his own emotions. He wanted nothing more than to be by her side at the moment, but unfortunately, what he wanted didn't matter much right now…

"Is my sister here?" Zelena demanded as she came to a stop.

No one answered her question and a quick glance around, told Zelena why.

"Well, this in't good," she announced, "for any of you. If my sister isn't here in five minutes," she threatend, "I'm going to let the Dark One off his leash."

Rumple closed his eyes, and hoped to whatever powers that were listening that Zelena didn't order him to attack Belle. Although, he considered, that's probably the first thing she'd tell him to do.

However, the sound of footsteps caused people to turn, as Regina strode forward.

"Didn't anyone tell you," she reprimanded Zelena, "Black is my colour."

"But it looks so much better on me," Zelena countered. "I didn't think you were going to show up."

Regina laughed humourlessly.

"Do you think I would let my sister off so easily?" She asked.

"Ah," Zelena smiled. As she stepped forward. "So you accept we're family?"

"I accept we share a mother, yes," Regina admitted guardedly. "But I still have one question: What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Zelena stated. "You were _born_."

Regina's hand flew without thinking, slapping Zelena in the face so hard her lip cracked.

Zelena brought a hand up to her bleeding lip reflexively as she smiled. 'So, her sister did want to fight afterall… but seriously', she thought, 'was a slap really the best she could do?"

"He really should have chosen me," she whispered.

"Who?" Regina asked.

"Rumplestiltskin!" Zelena snapped. "I should have cast his curse!"

Regina raised her eyebrows.

"_That's_ what this is about?" She asked as a smirk crossed her face at the pettiness. "You're _jealous_ of me?"

Zelena stayed silent, simply glaring at the woman who had had everything she had ever wanted.

Laughing, Regina used magic to pull a traffic light down, causing it to swing towards her sister.

Easily, Zelena simply waved her hand, deflecting it away from her and sending it skidding across the road as people avoided it in panic.

"You never realised what you had," Zelena told her sister as they began to circle each other. "You never did. You were given everything and you didn't even deserve it!"

And now, finally, she had her chance.

"And I'm going to take it all from you!"

Thrusting her arms outwards, the towns people watched in shock as Regina one of the most powerful magicians they knew was sent flying backwards to land hard on a nearby car.

David and Emma edged forward in concern, but Regina managed to regain her feet, apparently only suffering a few bruises.

Striding purposefully towards Zelena, Regina summoned her trademark fireball and prepared to throw it with all the power she could muster.

Zelena reached out a hand, and Regina watched in shock as her fireball was simply snuffed out.

Fear began to creep in to Regina's mind. No one had ever managed to overcome her power so easily.

That moment of hesitation was a mistake, for almost instantly, she felt her self in a choke hold as magic lifted her off the ground.

"You can't beat me, little sis," Zelena whispered. "Everything Rumplestilskin taught you, he taught _me_." Zelena's eyes were full of contempt as she regarded her _favoured_ little sister. "But I was the better student."

With a swing of her arm, Zelena sent Regina flying through the air to crash through the face of the clock tower, landing hard on the stone floor.

Regina only had time to struggle to her feet, before Zelena came flying though the hole she'd created in the glass.

"Funny," Zelena smiled as she landed. "I knew I was beeter than you, but still… I didn't think it would be _this_ easy."

"What do you want, Zelena?" Regina demanded.

"What do I want?" Zelena repeated as she came forward. "I want what you have. You never realised what you had _right in front of you_." Zelena smiled as she came closer. "So I'm going to take what should have been _mine_."

Thrusting her hand into Regina's chest, she searched for the item she knew would be a key to her freedom…but she _couldn't find it_.

"Where is it?" She demanded angrily.

Despite the pain of having Zelena searching her chest cavity, Regina smiled. She had guessed right…

"If there is one thing our mother taught me," she told Zelena smugly, "it's not never bring your heart to a witch fight."

Furious, Zelena retracted her hand, allowing Regina to fall to the floor.

"You may have survived this battle, dear sister," she hissed. "But you can't hide forever. I will find your heart!"

Knowing she could kill Regina until she found her prize, Zelena was forced to leave, as there was no point in continuing the battle. Summoning her broom, she left through the hole in the clock tower.

"You've survived to die another day, dear sister," Elena said by way of farewell before flying out into the night.

Regina pressed a hand over the place where her heart had been, realising just how close she had come to death. For if she hadn't thought to remove her heart before coming tonight…

"Regina?"

Emma's panicked call travelled up the stairs as she, Snow and David entered the clocktower.

"I'm alright," Regina answered them, making her way down the stairs.

"When Gold dissapeared, we thought…" David trailed off.

"That she'd killed me?" Regina finished the sentence for him. "Hardly."

"Are you okay?" Snow asked Regina in concern.

"I'm fine," Regina stated firmly. "Turns out, Zelena wanted my heart. Good thing I didn't bring it with me."

"She was after your heart?" Emma repeated slowly. What was it with dark magicians and hearts?

"Any idea why she wants it?" David asked.

"I don't know," Regina admitted. "But she has your courage, she wants my heart, and your baby," she mused, glancing at Snow. "Those are ingredients."

"For what?" Emma asked hesitantly. "A curse?"

"We're already in Storybrooke," Snow stated slowly. "We've already lost our memories… What else could she do to us?"

~..~..~..~..

Robin stood warily in the forest, casting his eyes around the darkess. Hearing footsteps, he raised his bow defensively, only to relax when Regina ran into view.

"Did the plan work?" He asked her urgently as he stepped forward.

"That depends," Regina answered, slightly breathless. "Is it still here?"

"Right where you left it," Robin assured her, moving to retrieve the Queen's heart from where she had hid it earlier that day.

"Well then," Regina let out a relieved breath, "it worked."

"I just needed to find the one thing that I had that Zelena didn't," Regina explained.

"And what was that?" Robin asked curiously as he returned precious heart to it's rightful owner.

"My heartless mother," Regina answered quietly, her eyes travelling to the lion tattoo on Robin's forearm.

"My sister was right out something," Regina admitted. "She said I don't always realise what I have right in front of me."

Robin stood up.

"And what's that?" He asked.

"Well," Regina considered, "just that I didn't always appreciate things," she admitted.

Making a decision, Regins placed her heart in Robin's hand once more.

"Would you mind holding onto this for a while longer?" She asked him.

Robin was stunned.

"You would entrust something so precious to a common thief like me?" He put towards her.

Regina smiled.

"You can't steal what's been given to you," she told him before turning away.

A slow smile appeared on Robin's face as he thought about the Queen's choice of words. She had given her heart to him…

"You know," he thought he'd test his theory, "you still owe me that drink."

Regina smiled, and was proud of the fact that she was finally starting to do what Tink had advised her all those years ago.

"Yes," she answered, "I suppose I do."

~..~..~..~..

Emma arrived at Granny's just as Neal and Henry arrived.

"Hey Mom!" Henry greeted eagerly as the they approached.

"Hey kid," Emma smiled, "did you have fun with your dad today?"

"He told me about how you two met," Henry answered smugly.

"Really?" Emma raised her eyes accusingly to Neal. "And what did he say?"

"Oh, just that we met after you tried to rob me and that I used my charm to save you from getting a ticket." Neal answered with a cheeky smile.

"You never said you were a thief too, mom," Henry accused with a smile that matched his father's. "And it was the _bug _that brought you together?No wonder you've never wanted to sell it."

Emma stared for a moment, processing.

"He'd stolen the bug first," was all Emma could think of to say to her son before rounding on Neal.

"Your _charm_?" Emma repeated. "I think you'll find that the title of Prince Charming has already been taken."

"True, but I notice you're not denying that I have charm." Neal pointed out hopefully.

"Ha," Emma rolled her eyes as she steered her son into the inn.

"As well as my story-telling," Neal continued as they made their way upstairs, "Henry was telling me about your life in New York."

"We were trading our favourite city spots," Henry added as they reached their hotel door. "And we actually went to the _same_ pizzeria!"

"Sounds great," Emma smiled.

"We should go there when we get back to New York," Henry suggested. "The three of us."

Emma and Neal glanced at each other.

"We'll see, kid," Emma said cautiously, and Neal felt hope beginning to build in his chest. At least she hadn't said _no_...

"Thanks for today, Neal," Henry smiled at his father. "Can we do this again soon? You said you could teach me how to pick a lock."

"Sure thing, buddy," Neal smiled. "Any time."

"What?" Emma demanded, stopping at the door. "You want to teach our son how to pick a lock?"

"For the record: he asked to learn," Neal defended himself.

"And _you_ know how to pick a lock," Henry pointed out to his mother.

"I use if for my _job_," Emma defended quickly.

"Exactly," Neal agreed pointedly. "I don't want Henry stealing either, but it's a useful skill to have, _without_ using it to steal." He emphasised pointedly before shrugging, "You never know when you might need it."

"I could get locked out of our hotel room," Henry put forward a scenario. "If I leave the keys behind."

"You could borrow _my _keys," Emma pointed out, before gesturing him inside and Henry gave his father a wave before entering the room.

"So, how did you do today?" Neal asked Emma slowly. "Any luck against Zelena? How's Regina?"

"She survived," Emma answered. "They both did."

"What happened?" Neal prodded for more details.

Emma sighed.

"Turns out, Zelena wanted Regina's heart," she explained quietly. "Thankfully, Regina had the sense to take out her heart and hide it as a safeguard, which saved her life?"

"So, she's got my father as a slave, your father's courage, and she's now after Regina's heart and your baby brother or sister," Neal summed up thoughtfully. "What for, ingredients for something?"

Emma nodded.

"Regina thinks Zelena's working on a new curse," she admitted, "she just doesn't know what."

"Hey," Neal caught Emma's eyes as he saw the worry there. "We've dealt with curses, portals, my evil grandfather...what could she throw at us that we couldn't handle?"

Emma smiled at his attempt to cheer her up. They had been through a lot, and come through okay...but how much longer would they have to cope with things like this?

"Thanks for taking care of Henry today," she told Neal. "It's good for him to spend time with you. And," she continued, "it was a relief, knowing that the two of you were out of harm's way when Zelena attacked at the clock tower."

"No wicked witch is getting anywhere near our son, while I'm around," Neal assured her and, on impulse, he wrapped his arms around her. "I promise, Emma," he whispered and while Emma tensed up at first, she soon sank into the familiar embrace.

"Now," Neal tried to lighten the mood, "as per our bet this morning, I still owe you lunch and dinner. Or, if you like, we can make a it a breakfast and dinner?"

Emma considered this for a moment.

"Well, I can't make breakfast tomorrow." She admitted apologetically. "David asked me around to their place tomorrow morning to help set up a baby crib. So, how about we change it to two dinners? I'm flexible, especially if you're paying," she finished lightly with a smile.

Neal smiled. 'Henry may be right.' he thought hopefully. 'Maybe I _do_ have another chance,'

"Alright," he agreed. "See you tomorrow, Emma." He thought about kissing her on the cheek, but felt he'd already pushed his luck for the night with the hug. 'Don't push her,' he told himself as he took a step back.

"See you tomorrow," Emma echoed as she watched Neal make his way to his own hotel room down the hall.

She watched him until he turned the corner out of sight before stepping into the room she shared with Henry.

~..~..~..~..

Author's note: So, what do you think?

As I said, the scenes where Neal didn't need to play a part in, such as those with Regina and Robin, would have probably gone as expected, but his presence changed the fact that Henry, rather than spending the day at the docks talking with Killian, instead spent the day getting to know his father. And while Henry 'knows' about Emma being sent to jail for Neal's crime, Henry has always been optimistic, and while he is older and wiser, I didn't want him to lose his hope and optimism in regard to his parents. Henry has usually been pretty good at reading between the lines of things, so I can see him forgiving his father upon hearing his side of the story (or what Neal could tell of it) and seeing how comfortable Neal and Emma are around each other.

The thing that I've always liked about Neal is his sense of family, and how important it is to him, so I really tried to push that in his final scene with Emma. However, as much as I want Emma and Neal to be together, I realise Emma is still cautious, and they've both been through a lot, but she and Neal know each other so well, they can't help but jibe each other as well as rely on each other, and I wanted to take the time to help Emma and Neal remember their connection.

Anyway, I hope I wrote everybody in character!

I'm going to have another rant now, so feel free to skip this if you're not interested in hearing my opinion, and just scroll down to the review button below!

Begin rant...

I admit, I have been wondering why I couldn't see the view of the Captain Swan shippers, and I think I've finally figured it out:

Colin's a fantastic actor, and I think he does a great job at portraying Hook. And I do like Hook as a _character,_ as a pirate is always good at causing trouble and you never know which side he's really on.

But I've realised don't really like Hook as a _person_.

Neal/Baelfire has always been loyal to those he loves, endeavouring to protect them as best he can when he can. And has given up much in the past to try and ensure the happiness of those around him. He was willing to leave his home and his friends to help his father return to the good man he once was. He let himself be taken by the Shadow, instead of one of Wendy's brothers. He gave up his own chance at happiness when he left Emma, so that she could find her family, like she'd always wanted. He allowed himself to fall through the portal alone, rather than risk Emma being separated from their son, he was willing to sacrifice his life to bring back his father and find his family again, he sent Emma the memory potion, via Hook, without which Emma wouldn't have even been able to return to Storybrooke, and he was willing to give up his life to save his family and the rest of the town.

Hook, however, has always done things for a selfish reason. Case in point: when he saved David from the Dreamshade poison, Hook openly admitted to doing so, not for David's sake, but to get into Emma's good graces and ask for a kiss as a reward. When he told Neal he was 'backing off' he did so thinking Neal would fail at his attempt, leaving the way clear for him. When everyone got cursed back to the Enchanted forest, he spent his time 'pirating' rather than doing anything really useful, and favoured his ship over helping Ariel. To his credit, he grew to become remorseful, but when he realised that Ariel and Eric were living 'happily ever after' he didn't correct Emma's assumption that he helped Ariel and Eric find each other with the tracking spell, because she was impressed that he'd helped them. (The fact that he spied on Emma having dinner with Regina and her family at the end was just a little creepy, in my opinion, too.)

He also never told anyone about the curse that Zelena place on him, and even tried to help Henry run away to New York. What kind of adult _helps_ a child run away from his family? I realise he may have been trying to protect Henry from Zelena, but there were other ways to do it, _without_ breaking the law, and endangering a minor. Besides, if he had succeeded, can you just _imagine_ the look on Emma's face when she found out what he had done?

Again, to his credit, Hook tried to protect Henry when the flying monkey attacked them, but again, Henry wouldn't have been there in the first place if it weren't for Hook.

I felt Hook really only started to redeem himself to me in the last two episodes when he helped Emma to get her parents back together (although the ball scene was great, it did puzzle me- where would a pirate have learnt the waltz?) as well as helping her to remember where her home was (although I suppose Neal was the one who actually did it, because it was he who told Emma about what having a home meant). The thing that redeemed him the most, I think, was the fact that he gave up the Jolly Roger for the magic bean that would take him to Emma's world. He loved that ship dearly, and it would have been a great sacrifice for him.

Anyway, I believe it's Hook's natural inclination for selfishness and underhandedness that makes me not support the Captainswan ship. Whereas Neal's loyalty and desire to protect those he loves despite the cost to himself makes me think he is a better match for Emma and a better father for Henry.

Again, this is simply _my opinion_, and I apologise to any Captainswan shippers who are reading, but it is my thoughts and feelings towards these characters which will shape how I write the story, so I thought I should share my thoughts with you, so you knew where I was coming from in regards to the portrayal of the characters in future chapters.

End of rant...

Please read and review. I am open to constructive feedback. (Please no hate mail from CaptainSwan shippers, though.)


	3. The Jolly Roger (again)

Author's note: Hi everybody! Thank you so much for all your reviews, I really appreciate the feedback. Here is chapter 3- based on Episode 17- and, as usual I've tried to keep it as true to the original episode as possible, so anything you recognise from the show do not belong to me- no copy write infringement intended- I'm just trying to keep my story sounding authentic. But, like ripples on a pool, I can see Neal's presence having a greater affect on events as we move further away from the point where he was 'supposed' to lose his life. So, while keeping the storyline as true as possible, I also couldn't resist having Neal being the cause of a major shift, which, I admit, I'm still only speculating as to how I can work it in effectively in future episodes, without losing the key elements.

Please enjoy reading!

**~..~..~..~..**

David stared at the crib instructions numbly.

"I've seen enemy battle plans that were easier to decode than this," he mumbled in confusion, casting his eyes over the assortment of parts strewn across the floor of the loft.

"Let me see," Emma reached for the paper and her father passed it over. 'Just go through step by step,' she thought.

"Alright, it says to take screws E, with washers D, through bar C using wrench F, which is..." Emma double checked the instructions, "not provided," she finished. This was _frustrating_. She never got the chance to set up a crib for Henry, and really wanted to help her parents set up for the new baby. But seriously- this thing seemed _designed_ to be difficult. ''Easy to assemble' my arse', she thought, glancing at the label on the box.

"Can't we just call Marco?" Snow suggested from her chair. She'd tried to help, but she still got bouts of nausea, especially right after breakfast, and so had been forced to the sidelines. "He's really good at this kind of thing."

"No," Emma and David objected.

"We're fine," David added, determined to do this for his child.

"Should we even be doing this?" Snow asked as the daddy-daughter crib building team continued to work. "Ever since the showdown between Regina and the Wicked Witch we haven't seen Zelena or Gold, so shouldn't we be focussing on her next move?"

"We are," Emma assured her mother. "We just can't stop living."

"And this crib is a statement," David backed up his daughter's reasoning. "We're not gonna lose another baby," he met his wife's eyes earnestly.

The sound of the door closing caused everyone to look up.

"And, thanks to me," Regina announced her presence, "you won't." Holding up the vials she held, she made her way over to the table where her case lay. "I'm finished."

"So?" David prompted, abandoning the crib project to question Regina. "Did it work? Were you able to put up a new protection spell?"

Emma waited with bated breath.

"One that can't be undone by blood magic," Regina answered proudly as she removed her gloves. "Which means," she continued, turning her eyes to Snow, "Zelena won't be able to put her hands on that baby."

"Thanks," Snow breathed a sigh of relief as Regina took a seat at the table. "Any idea why she would want to?"

"The number of spells requiring baby parts would surprise you," Regina answered as Snow ran her hands protectively over her swollen belly. "That greenie is clearly one _twisted_ witch. But as long as we're in here," she assured the room, "we're safe."

"That's useless," Emma stated from the floor, frustrated at the lack of action. "I think we need to stop playing defence and start bringing the fight to her."

"Did you not see how I barely outwitted her yesterday?" Regina reminded Emma. "She has magic. _Powerful _magic."

"I have magic too," Emma reminded her, "You've seen me use it. I just can't always _control_ it. But if we teamed up," Emma put forward hopefully. "If you taught me..."

"Now why does this sound familiar?" Regina wondered aloud.

"I'm ready this time," Emma was determined.

"Okay," Regina laughed, not believing it. "But if we do this, we do it _my_ way. This isn't drinking stale coffee at a stake out," Regina told Emma disdainfully as she stood up. "Or...whatever you did as a bail-bonds person."

Regina placed her hand on her potions case.

"This," she illustrated, "is a way of life. You have to _fully_ commit to it."

"Not a problem," Emma stated. If learning to control her power was the key to ensuring her family was safe, she was willing to do whatever it took.

Snow and David glanced at each other, slightly worried. They knew Emma had light magic within her, but would taking lessons from the Evil Queen alter that? Still, it was Emma's decision.

Regina took in Emma's determined expression.

"Meet me at my vault in one hour," she told her new student before taking up her potions case. "Oh," she added, "And tell Neal to come as well."

"Why?" Emma asked. "I was going to drop Henry off with him today."

"Well, your family is making me work around the clock," Regina stated, a slightly resentful note to her voice. "And as your future sibling is currently protected and Zelena is laying low, I thought it should really be time to start sorting out a more..._permanent_ cure for your..." Regina waved her hand, unsure of the appropriate word, "_whatever he is to you_. The Neverland water won't last forever."

"Really?" Emma stood up hopefully. "You can make a cure now?"

"I can't make any promises," Regina qualified. "However, with Gold enslaved, I doubt he'd be free to make anything and as, without Neal, we wouldn't know about Zelena..." Regina trailed off slightly as she gave a small smile. "I'm willing to try. Henry does deserve to have a father, after all."

"Thank you," Emma told her and Regina nodded to accept the gratitude. "My vault in one hour," she repeated before taking her leave.

As soon as the door shut behind her Emma turned to her parents.

"Okay, no complaining," she stated before they could say anything. "I'm doing this, it's the only way. And yes," she added, "I will be careful."

"We know," Snow assured her daughter they trusted her.

"Don't worry," David added, "we'll watch over Henry when he gets back from the store."

"Actually," Emma countered hesitantly, "I'm not sure that's the best idea."

That got David's attention.

Snow glanced at her husband in confusion before turning her gaze back on her daughter.

"What?" She asked, "what is it?"

Emma glanced between her parents awkwardly.

"Well," she stalled, "you guys are tired, you need to rest."

"I'm pregnant," Snow scoffed. "I'm not down with the flu."

"Yeah," Emma breathed, "it's just, um..."

David looked at his daughter impatiently, wanting her to spit it out already. What was the problem?

"Well, it's..." Emma considered a lie, but couldn't think of one. "_Cradle cap_." She admitted. "The last time you had him, you overwhelmed him with baby tips. He's _twelve years old_," Emma finished. "Talking about pregnancy's not fun."

"Oh, we're _fun_," Snow stated. She had lived as a bandit for years, running from the black knights, dealing with trolls, stealing dust from dark fairies and she even helped a mermaid gate-crash a royal ball!

"Well, I'm just saying," Emma tried to deflect her mother's mood, "that maybe _Henry _disagrees."

"No," Snow whispered, sharing a look at her husband. Henry, their own grandson, doesn't think that Snow White and Prince Charming are fun to spend time with?

David was in shock. He'd battled dragons, rescued Snow dozens of times, broken out of _and_ into prisons and had been in numerous battles to reclaim the land from the Evil Queen's reign. He had taught Henry to _sword fight_, not that he remembered anymore, David realised. How could his grandson, who had once practically idolised him, as 'Prince Charming', not think him fun as 'David'?

"He'll get there," Emma tried to assure her parents. "You have to remember, he doesn't know who you are."

"Well," David demanded indignantly, "if we're not fun, then who is?"

Emma pressed her lips together as she thought of the only other person whom she knew Henry would like to spend time with, other than Neal...

~..~..~..~

Hook stood on the dock, watching as Smee moved off. How _dare_ he suggest they leave Storybrooke. He couldn't leave, not with Emma still here...

"Hey, Killian."

'Speak of the devil' he thought as he turned with a smile, seeing Emma walking towards him. Henry stood behind her, playing on that strange portable game he liked.

"Miss Swan," he greeted the woman warmly as she came to stand before him. "Couldn't stay away from me any longer, could you?"

"I've been busy," Emma deadpanned.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Hook continued, full of charm, as always.

"I was wondering," she began, "if you wouldn't mind taking care of Henry for the day?"

Hook raised his eyebrows. This was a hopeful turn of events, for Emma to entrust him with her precious son.

"Come now, Love," he leaned in to whisper. "If you want to get closer to me, you just need to ask. There's no need to use the lad as an excuse."

"Why am I not surprised that you're making this about you?" Emma wondered aloud. "I need your help," Emma told him seriously. "Because we still need to find a cure for Neal and Regina needs to train me in magic. We think, together, we might be able to defeat the Wicked Witch."

Hook considered carefully. "That's the first reasonable plan I've heard since this all began," he admitted. He also admitted to himself, that he was glad that Neal was getting a cure made for him. He was Milah's son, after all...

Though he noticed the trepidation in Emma's expression and thought assurance was needed.

"Magic is a part of you, Swan," he reminded her. "Don't forget, I was there when Cora tried to steal your heart. I saw the power inside of you. It's about time you embraced it. It's what makes you the Saviour-"

"I'm not embracing anything," Emma cut him off. "I need to learn magic to defeat Zelena and make sure that everyone is safe. After that I'm done."

Hook shook his head slightly, hoping she didn't mean what he thought.

"Done with what, exactly?" He pressed.

Emma turned back to watch Henry, still absorbed in his game.

"He doesn't belong here," Emma told Hook as she turned back to the pirate. "Not anymore. He belongs in the real world, in New York, _that's_ the life that he remembers. It was good," Emma continued softly. "And it didn't involve vile villains."

"And what about the life that _you_ remember?" Hook demanded, fear creeping into his heart and he stepped closer to prove his point. "You can't just pretend like this never happened. Trust me," he whispered. "I spent the last year doing just that: trying to return to the person I used to be, and it _didn't work_."

"Why?" Emma asked. "What happened in the last year that you're not telling me?"

"It matters not," Hook avoided the question," just take it from me, just this once: No matter how much you wish you can go back to your old life...you _can't_."

~..~..~..~..

Sliding her father's stone coffin aside, Regina led Neal and Emma down into her vault.

"Don't touch anything," Regina warned as they made their way down.

"How am I supposed to learn magic if I can't touch anything?" Emma questioned as she entered the dim room.

"The same way I did with Rumple," Regina answered. "We are going to give you a solid foundation first, and then build your skills from the ground up." Turning, she noticed that while Neal was simply looking around the room curiously, Emma was studying the shrivelled paw of a monkey, which Regina new to be cursed, if you made a wish while holding it. As long as you didn't, it was safe enough to keep out, but still, Regina crossed the room to quickly confiscate the item.

"I said," she reprimanded the Saviour, "_Don't touch_."

Chastened, Emma shot a look at Neal, who was trying not to laugh at Emma being reprimanded like the naughty girl in the classroom.

"Shut up," she told him in a whisper.

"So," Regina turned back to her equipment, trying to find somewhere to start. "While we're here, who's looking after Henry? The 'Un-Charmings?"

"Nah, Henry didn't like all the baby talk," Neal explained.

"Actually, Hook is," Emma answered slowly.

"The pirate?" Regina scoffed.

"He's good with him," Emma defended, "and Henry likes him." Neal felt his eyes travelling to Emma and couldn't ignore the feeling of a twinge in his heart.

'Stop it,' he told himself reproachfully.

"He's prone to violence, impulsive and has a hook for a hand," Regina listed. "What's there for a twelve year old boy not to like?"

"I trust him," Emma admitted. "He brought me back to Storybrooke, he didn't have to."

"Well, of course he brought _you_ back," Regina commented drily without thinking.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma asked, puzzled, and Neal felt his muscles tense. Did Emma really not see?

Regina whirled around.

"Seriously?" She asked. "You're going to pretend that everybody doesn't the yearning looks and doey eyes?"

Neal inhaled sharply. _He_ had noticed, of course, and the twinge in his heart grew until he realised it was a mixture of jealousy and something bordering on territorial fear.

"I don't _yearn_," Emma stated firmly, her eyes flicking towards Neal.

"Well, maybe _you_ don't," Regina informed her. "But _he_ does."

Emma appeared struck dumb, her eyes turning to Neal in panic.

"I'm not surprised," Neal admitted slowly. "But still, tough luck for him."

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Emma turned to face Neal completely.

"Well," Neal tried to keep his voice light, and didn't think he succeeded, "_'you don't yearn_,'" he quoted. He met Emma's gaze steadily, waiting.

"I _don't_," Emma repeated firmly.

"Good," Neal whispered, though he could still feel his muscles tensing instinctively and tried to focus on the task at hand.

"So," he began, "what do you need to make a cure for me, Regina?" He asked.

"Belle gave me the book she had, detailing the 'Vault of the Dark One'," Regina informed them, holding up the book in question to the page indicated.

"The spells surrounding this vault are written in magic darker than I've ever encountered before," she cautioned. "Now, the rules regarding the resurrection of a previous Dark One are quite clear: a life for a life."

"But can you _break _it?" Emma stressed and Regina shot her a look of regret.

"I don't know," she admitted slowly. "I've never encountered this kind of magic before. However," she continued quickly, turning back to Neal, "you _are_ being kept alive because of the Neverland water. So perhaps I can find out what magic is existing in that water, which is keeping you alive, and _replicate_ it into something more permanent."

Neal nodded in understanding.

"Sounds like a plan," he granted. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," Regina cautioned. "But I'll need a sample of the Neverland water and a sample of your blood."

"His _blood_?" Emma repeated.

"To find out how the curse is working on him and how the water is keeping him alive," Regina explained as if to a two year old. "If I'm going to make a cure, I need to find someplace to _start_."

Neal handed over the water bottle he'd brought with him and carefully, Regina poured a sample into a vial.

Hearing the faint slosh of the remaining water as it settled back into the bottle, caused worry to gnaw in Emma's mind.

"There's not much left," Emma observed slowly. "How much longer will that water last?"

"If he's _careful_," Regina looked pointedly at Neal as she used a cotton ball to clean a spot on his arm. "A few days at most."

Neal swallowed nervously as he met Emma's gaze. If Regina's plan didn't work, he may only have a few days left to live.

Emma's eyes were worried as Regina used a syringe to slowly withdraw a sample of Neal's blood.

Neal reached for Emma's hand.

"I will always be around to take care of you and Henry," he assured her softly. "Even if it's only in spirit."

"This'll work, Neal," Emma told him, squeezing his hand. "It_ has_ to."

"Now you're sounding like your mother," Regina observed as she withdrew the needle and with a swirl of smoke, transformed the syringe into a small glass bottle.

"Is that all you need?" Neal asked, adjusting his shirt sleeve back into place.

"Yes, that should be enough to start with," Regina nodded.

"Thank you, Regina," Neal told her earnestly.

"Don't thank me yet," Regina cautioned again. "We don't know if it'll work."

"Still," Neal smiled, "you're trying to save my life, even though you don't have to. Even if this doesn't work," he met Regina's gaze sincerely, "I want you to know that I appreciate the effort you're making for me."

Regina smile slightly, touched by the sincerity,

"Well then, you're welcome, Neal." She nodded to accept the gratitude. "It's the least I can do for Henry's father."

"It'll _work_," Emma repeated, as if saying it often enough would make it happen.

"It's nice to know there's no pressure from you, Miss Swan," Regina deadpanned.

"So, what now?" Neal asked as he stood up.

"Now, you need to leave," Regina informed him. "I need to help Emma get control of her magic, and she can't do that if you're here distracting her. I _promise_," she assured him, "to start work on your cure when we're done."

"Alright," Neal nodded, thinking he'll go reclaim his son from Hook. If he did only have a few days left, he wanted to spend it with his family. Turning, he gave Emma a hug goodbye, proud that she was taking a step so far from her comfort zone to protect her family.

"Good luck," he told her and, perhaps in response to the feeling in his heart, which was still there, he gave her a kiss on the cheek before quickly leaving, not looking back to see Emma's expression.

Emma turned as Neal moved off, watching as he made his way up the stairs of the vault and out of sight, before turning back to Regina, starting slightly at the expression on the former Queen's face.

"What?"

"You don't yearn?" Regina repeated, tilting her head sceptically.

Emma swallowed. "Maybe you should start work on his cure now," she suggested slowly.

Regina raised her eyebrows.

"Changed your mind about the magic lessons?" She asked.

"No," Emma was quick to answer. "But if Neal doesn't have long..." She swallowed anxiously. "My lessons can wait."

Regina stepped forward.

"You're doubting my ability?" Regina asked. "Do you think I _can't_ make a cure?"

"No!" Emma countered quickly. "I do, which is why I think you need to start _now_. Neal only has a few days-"

"We _all _only have a few days if Zelena gets her hands on the last ingredients she needs for her curse," Regina stated fiercely. "And as you've seen, I can only hold her off for so long." Taking a breath, Regina calmed herself down. "If we can't stop Zelena now," she finished carefully, "then it _won't matter_ if Neal has a cure or not."

Seeing Regina's point, Emma gathered her courage and nodded determinedly. She needed to protect her family, and everyone else in this town. It was her job.

"Let's get on with the lesson," Emma said.

"Let's," Regina gladly agreed, getting back to business.

Turning, she found the spell book she'd been looking for.

"We'll start," she mused, turning the pages, "with runes for incantations." She held the page out towards Emma.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Emma asked. What happened to creating fire? "What language is this: Spanish?"

"We're not making tapas, we're making _magic_," Regina reminded her. "It's Elvish. Well, half Elvish," she corrected.

"Just think of your training," Emma looked at Regina pleadingly. "What other methods did Gold use?" She did not want to spend the day _reading. _She needed to get ready for a fight, and she needed to do it _fast_.

Regina raised her eyebrows.

"Rumple was a bully," she told Emma. "He didn't suffer fools and he certainly didn't coddle his students. And if he was teaching you to swim and you _couldn't_ learn," she stressed. "You _drowned_."

Turning, Regina put the book back in frustration. If Emma wasn't interested in learning this way, she'd need to find something else.

"Drowned?" Emma repeated, concern in her voice. Regina wouldn't do that to her, would she?"

It was like a light bulb had gone off in Regina's head. "That's it," she whispered. Emma's magic had always been spontaneous in the past, so the only way to get her to use it, was to put her in a situation where magic was her only option.

Seeing the look on Regina's face, Emma began to get worried.

"That's what?"

Regina waved her hands and for a few moments, all Emma could see was purple smoke.

Suddenly, the ground Emma was standing on was no longer solid. Reaching out reflexively, Emma's hands grasped rough rope. Looking around, she found she was standing in the middle of a swinging rope bridge, with Regina standing safely on the far side.

"What the hell are you doing?" Emma demanded. Was Regina trying to kill her?

Regina simply smiled.

"Teaching you to swim," she answered.

~..~..~..~..

The cool winter breeze brushed David's face as he walked arm in arm with his wife along the beach. The overcast sky and the light rain that drizzled around them like a fine mist seemed to reflect his mood perfectly.

"We can't just sit back and do nothing," David said whistfully.

"You're right," Snow agreed. "I mean, we can be as fun as any _pirate captain_."

"Exactly," David agreed firmly, though he realised that sword-fighting might not quite fit the bill this time. "Henry obviously did a lot of growing up this past year," he shrugged, "we just have to... adjust accordingly."

Snow squeezed her husband's arm, happy at the prospect of bonding with her grandson.

Hearing voices, Snow turned her eyes from the ocean to see a group of people huddled together up ahead.

"What's going on?" She drew her husband's attention to the group ahead and the two of them hurried forward.

"Does anyone know what happened?" Someone called.

"She just washed up on shore," someone else answered.

"Who?" Snow asked, trying to see who the group were gathered around. "Who washed up on shore?"

Moving forward, Snow and David found a woman huddled, apparently exhausted, clutching an oversized jacket around her for warmth. Looking up, the woman brushed her dark red hair from her face, smiling at Snow in recognition.

"Ariel?" Snow asked. 'How did she get here?' she wondered.

"Hi Snow," Ariel greeted.

"What happened to you?" Snow asked. "We thought you'd been turned into a monkey!"

"A monkey?" Ariel repeated in confusion. "No, I'm a girl who turns into a fish."

"Yeah," David laughed slightly at the innocent woman's words, "we know. What happened to you?"

Ariel lowered her eyes sadly.

"I've been under the sea, searching." She answered. "I've travelled to every known realm, looking for Prince Eric."

David nodded gravely. "So he's missing: for how long?"

"After Pan failed, I woke up here like everybody else," Ariel explained, "only I couldn't find him. I didn't understand what could have happened, until I overheard some people saying that we had all gone to the Enchanted Forest and been there for a year without knowing it."

"So you still don't know what happened to him?" David confirmed. This wasn't looking good.

"That's why I came back here," Ariel nodded. "I thought: maybe I had overlooked something, and he'd be here..." she trailed of in disappointment. "But, obviously , you haven't seen him."

"I'm sorry," Snow truly felt for the poor mermaid. "We've been trying to piece together what happened. All we know is," Snow told her friend, "we're up against Regina's sister, Zelena: the Wicked Witch."

Ariel's eyes darted from Snow to David.

"Do you think that she's responsible for Prince Eric's disappearance?" She asked, half-hopefully.

"Without our memories, it's impossible to know everything," Snow said.

"Maybe for us," David said, getting an idea, "but what about Hook?"

"The pirate?" Ariel questioned.

"Yes," Snow saw where David was going, "he wasn't part of the witch's curse. He has his memories. Maybe he can, I don't know, shed some light on what happened to Prince Eric?"

"Do you think he'd help me?" Ariel didn't sound hopeful.

"Well he helped us find Henry," Snow tried to assure her, "I don't see why not."

~..~..~..~..

Emma felt dizzy as she looked down. Adjusting her feet, her heart leapt as the bridge swayed ominously.

"Are you out of your mind?" Emma asked Regina, fear causing her voice to crack.

Regina smiled. She had to admit, she was enjoying this a little.

"Every time you've use your magic, it's been spurred by your _instincts_," she told Emma. "So today, we are going to _push _those instincts, until you master them."

"A little reading doesn't sound so bad now," Emma said quickly. She was happy to spend all day reading now, if it meant she could get off this bridge.

"You can stop me," Regina challenged.

"Stop you from what?" Emma asked, her heart hammering in her chest. She did _not_ like the expression on Regina's face.

"_This_." Regina held out a hand, letting her magic flow.

Emma gripped the ropes tightly in fear as the wooden boards beneath her feet flew into the air, behind her and in front of her, leaving no room to run.

Emma let out a yelp of terror as the board directly beneath her feet broke away, forcing her to move her feet onto the two remaining boards either side of the gap.

"What the hell are you doing?" Emma yelled, panicking. Surely Regina wouldn't actually try to _kill her_?

"Making the bridge collapse," Regina answered nonchalantly. "You can either stop it, or die," she finished chillingly.

Emma now only had the rope frame to cling to, and her breath was coming out in short gasps as her knuckles turned white on the ropes.

Emma tried to focus on her breathing. 'Okay', she thought. 'This is a lesson, I just have to-'

"Aaahh!" She screamed as the ropes her feet had been balanced on disappeared, and she was left hanging only by the strength of her arms.

"Regina!" Emma panicked. She couldn't do it. Surely Regina wouldn't really let her _die_?

Right?

"Enough!" Emma pleaded. "Stop this!"

"No, _you_ stop it." Regina shot back. "No more hand holding. _You_ have to do this."

"Reach into your gut," Regina continued, "You know you can do this. It's inside you Emma."

Emma felt her panic rising higher as the rope she was holding began to fray.

"Save the bridge," Regina ordered. "Save yourself."

Emma screamed as the ropes frayed and she fell.

'I don't wanna die,' she thought. 'I have to live!'

Regina felt her breath catch in her throat as Emma fell from sight.

'Oh, no,' she thought. She had been sure Emma's survival instinct would have triggered her magic, saving her. 'What have I done?'

Suddenly, Emma's head appeared over the lip of rock, and Regina breathed a sigh of relief.

Emma was looking around her in wonder as she was lifted back to solid ground by a platform of boards and rope from the broken bridge.

"I did it," Emma gasped in shock. "Did I just do that?"

"Yes," Regina stated. "But all I wanted was for you to _retie the rope_."

"Just like you said," Emma mumbled as she stepped off her makeshift hovercraft to stand beside Regina, "instinct."

"But what's the deal?" Emma asked, still slightly shell shocked. "I saved myself, what does it matter how I did it?"

Regina turned, exasperated, towards Emma.

"You think I'm mad because you didn't listen to me?" She asked. "Look at what you just did!" She gestured to the floating platform Emma had created for herself. "You have all of this potential inside of you...and you've been _wasting_ it."

Emma looked out over the gap where the bridge had been.

'I wonder what else I can do?' she wondered.

~..~..~..~..

At Granny's dinner, Hook was teaching Henry to gamble over a bowl of fries.

"Ha!" Hook smiled as he claimed another 'fry' from Henry's plate as the boy let out a sound of frustration. Killian had been clearing his plate all morning.

"Do you know the secret to winning?" Hook asked the boy smugly.

"Practise?" Henry guessed.

"Loaded dice," Hook grinned, holding them up.

"That's _cheating_." Henry accused, realising he'd been played.

"Only if you get caught," Hook pointed out, smirking.

"I think it's called cheating either way," Henry countered.

"The point is," Hook tried to get Henry to focus, "_you_ _win_."

Hearing the door open, Hook looked up to see the Charmings enter the diner.

'Oh, dear,' he thought as he recognised the red-haired woman who accompanied them.

"Practise," he suggested, passing Henry the dice as he made his way over.

"Uh, Hook, this is a friend of ours, Ariel." David made the introductions. "She's looking for someone who didn't return to Storybrooke with the rest of us."

Hook regarded the mermaid before him, and thankfully saw no recognition in her eyes.

"He's from a maritime kingdom," Ariel explained quickly. "He loved to sail. Perhaps you came across him in the high seas?" She suggested hopefully. "His name's Prince Eric."

Three pairs of eyes were trained on Hook, waiting in anticipation.

'I should've known this would come back to haunt me,' Hook thought as he apologetically shook his head.

"Sorry, Lass," he answered. "I wish I could help, but I've never heard of him."

Ariel smiled, trying not to show her disappointment.

"Come on, Hook," David encouraged gently. "Are you sure you can't remember anything that could be useful?"

"Apologies, mate," Hook said defensively, "but if I'd come across a prince during a venture, I'm sure I would remember it."

"I just," Ariel shrugged helplessly, "I don't understand. How could he just vanish without a trace?"

"Maybe he didn't," Snow said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" David asked.

"When the curse brought us back here, all of our stuff came too," Snow explained. "Gold's shop is filled with them."

"And if we can find something of Eric's in his shop," David caught on, "it means he came through, and we can find him."

"Let's go," Ariel agreed, hope entering her voice once more.

"Well, that sounds like a fine plan," Hook tried to make a hasty exit. "Best of luck with that."

"Oh, no," Snow stopped him quickly. "You should come with us. You might remember something that we won't, or can't" she corrected. "You'd be far more helpful than us."

Hook smiled nervously as he tried to avoid the task being given to him.

"Well, someone has to keep an eye on the boy," he gestured behind him to where Henry still sat, eating fries and practising with the dice.

"Oh, Mary-Margret and I can take over," David said quickly, happy to have a reason to put his idea for bonding with Henry in motion.

Hook realised that he would need to speak more plainly, but he didn't want Ariel to overhear him.

"Could we, have a talk for a moment?" He asked the Prince as he led him to the other side of the diner.

"What is it?" David asked in concern.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, mate?" Hook put forward. "Let's be honest: there's only one real explanation as to why that mermaid over there can't find her prince: he's dead. There's no reason to ply her with false hope."

David took a slow breath, for he had to admit, the thought had crossed his mind. Still...

"In my experience, there's no such thing as false hope," he replied. "You just have to believe. Now go," David slapped Hook lightly on the shoulder. "Good luck."

Hook felt his heart sinking as he stepped towards Ariel.

"Kilian?" Hook turned to see Henry eying him with concern. "Where are you going?"

"Sorry lad," Hook answered the boy, "but I've been asked to aid a damsel in distress. I'll have to see you later. But don't worry," Hook gestured to David and Mary-Margret, who stepped forward eagerly, "you're in good hands while I'm gone."

As Hook and Ariel left, David made his way over to Henry.

"Well Henry," he smiled as he approached his grandson. "Looks like you're with us today."

"Yeah," Henry breathed, and David swore he heard a note of disappointment there. "Do you mind if I go to my room and get my game-boy?"

David shared a look with his wife. Emma had been right, he realised. But then he smiled. It was time to change that...

"Oh, I think we can come up with a more useful way to spend the day," David suggested as he leaned against the table thoughtfully. "How'd you like to learn to drive?"

Henry's reaction was instant.

"Seriously?" He asked eagerly, already getting up from his seat and David nodded, laughing.

"Yeah," he told him. "My truck's just outside."

"Awesome!" Henry cheered and he happily followed the couple to the door.

As they exited the diner, Neal was just approaching the steps.

"Neal!" Henry greeted happily, jumping down the last couple of steps.

"Hey buddy!" Neal gave his son a hug. "Thought I might find you here."

"I thought you were helping mom?" Henry questioned.

"I was," Neal nodded. "But now, I'm apparently no longer needed, so I thought I'd come get you and give you that lock-picking lesson you wanted."

"Sounds great," Henry smiled, "but..."

Neal frowned slightly. Didn't his son want to spend time with him anymore?

"What?" He asked before looking around. "Where's Killian, anyway? Wasn't he looking after you?"

"He's gone, helping a friend of ours," David interjected, coming down the stairs with Snow. "So _we're_ looking after Henry."

"David's gonna teach me to drive his truck!" Henry announced excitedly.

"What?" Neal objected, turning to David. "He's _twelve_!"

"You were going to teach him to pick a lock," David pointed out. "Now: _driving,_ is actually a useful, _legal_ skill."

"Lock-picking_ is_ a useful skill," Neal argued. "Especially if you lock your keys in your car, or forget your house keys. And allowing a _twelve year old_ to drive a car is hardly _legal_," he countered David's argument.

"He'll be fine," David argued.

"Please dad?" Henry spoke up, and Neal turned sharply to view his son, who was staring at him beseechingly. "I _really_ want to learn."

He had just called him _dad_...

"See?" David said smugly, noticing the effect that one small word had on Neal.

"Henry," Neal faced his son. "If you want to learn to drive, your mum and I can teach you... _When you're fifteen_."

"But Emma's busy," David argued. "And I'm free now."

Grabbing David's arm, Neal pulled him aside.

"Come on, guys," Neal pleaded. "I haven't seen my son in a year."

"And we haven't seen _our grandson_ in a year," Snow countered in a whisper. "And you spent all day with him, yesterday."

Neal took a breath.

"Regina's starting on a cure for me," Neal informed them, "but I don't have much water left, and if her plan fails," he swallowed. "I could die in a week. _Please_," he finished. "I want to spend that time with my family."

"And thanks to the water David got from Neverland, you got a whole day with your son," Snow reminded him, confident in Regina's ability to make a cure.

Neal gave her a look.

"I understand you want to spend time with Henry," David told Neal. "But we've spent barely any time with our grandson, and he doesn't even _know_ we're family. We just want Henry to know us as well."

"And what about the _rest_ of your family? Your father is still Zelena's slave," Snow reminded Neal. "Who_ knows_ what she's doing to him. And without him, you wouldn't have made it to Storybrooke."

Neal hung his head and opened his hand to see the scar burned into his palm.

"Belle said she was looking through Gold's shop, trying to find something that could help," David prompted, taking advantage of Neal's silence. "Perhaps you can find something that Belle can't?"

Neal sighed before running his hands down his face. If he did only have a few days left, and if there was something his father hid that could be only opened by blood magic...maybe Neal's time _could_ be put to better use for the town, rather than selfishly spending all his free time with Henry.

"Alright," Neal conceded, raising his eyes to David's. "But seriously: _Driving_ lessons? Henry's less likely to crash and burn while learning to pick a lock," he said worriedly.

"He'll be fine," David assured him. "Trust me." Now David was getting exasperated. Neal was happy to let his son spend time with a _pirate_, but couldn't trust Henry with his _own grandparents_?

Shaking his head ruefully, Neal returned to his son.

"So it's okay?" Henry asked his father hopefully.

"David convinced me that my time could be better spent helping to free my father," Neal nodded. "For the record: I still don't like the idea of driving lessons," he added loudly, turning to give David a warning look.

"Duly noted," the prince nodded.

Henry wrapped his arms his father gratefully.

"That's dad," Henry told him.

Neal smiled at being called dad again. "Not fair," he told his son ruefully as he returned the hug. "You're as bad as Emma."

"If he gets so much as a scratch, David," Neal threatened, "you'll have to deal with me a_nd_ his mother, you understand?"

"He'll be _fine_," David insisted. Where was the trust?

"Yeah, "Henry agreed. "Driving's more useful than gambling, anyway."

All three adults stared at Henry.

"Who's teaching you to gamble?" Neal demanded.

"Killian," Henry admitted guiltily, pulling the dice from his pocket. "We were playing for fries in the diner."

"Brilliant," Neal rolled his eyes.

"Okay kid," David stepped forward to steer Henry towards his truck. "Let's get to your first lesson."

"Not one scratch," Neal reminded David as he turned to make his way to his father's shop.

~..~..~..~..

The sound of a bell rang through the air as the door to Gold's shop was pushed open.

"Belle?"

Belle looked up from the store records to see her formerly finned friend enter the store, followed by Hook.

"Ariel?" She asked, coming around the counter. "Where have you been? I was worried I'd never see you again." She pulled her friend in for a hug.

"I was looking for Eric," Ariel explained as she returned the hug. "He's been missing since we all returned.

"We were hoping to find something of his here," Hook stepped forward to inform Belle.

"Oh, of course," Belle saw their thinking, "to see if he's in Storybrooke."

"Have you seen anything?" Ariel asked eagerly.

"I've only just started sorting through things," Belle admitted. "But don't despair," she told her friend. "Let's start looking."

The three of them spread out around the store to begin their search.

Not wanting to search alongside the ladies, Hook ventured into the back room. Casting his eyes around half-heartedly, he spotted something familiar.

"Hello," he commented with a smile as he picked up his old telescope. "I've been wondering where you went."

Opening it, Hook brought it to his eye to test it, and as he scanned the room, he found that his beloved spyglass was still in perfect working order.

Suddenly, something caught his gaze and Hook lowered his spyglass and strode forward.

It was a cloak made of royal purple wool, but it wasn't the cloth that gained Hook's attention. The buckle that fastened the cloak was decorated by a sea motif- a creature that had the torso of a woman, but the eight tentacles of an octopus- the sea goddess: Ursula.

And he had seen this cloak before...

Ariel and belle walked in just as Hook was examining the cloak in more detail.

"That's Eric's," Ariel announced. "How did you know that was his?"

"I, uh, I wasn't sure." Hook stammered, "I saw the sea-creature clasp, and remembered he was from a maritime kingdom."

"Yes, he was" Arial smiled and Belle giggled with relief. Here was proof that her friend's love was in Storybrooke.

"And now he's here," Ariel approached Hook and hugged him, grateful for the hope he had given her.

A tinkling of a bell sounded.

"Belle?" A voice called.

"That's Neal," Belle announced, making her way back to the main shop, Ariel and Hook followed, Ariel carrying Eric's cloak in her hands.

"Neal!" Belle greeted happily, giving him a hug in welcome.

"Hey," he smiled, returning the hug. "Ariel?" He queried, spotting her over Belle's shoulder.

"Hey Bae," Ariel smiled. "I mean," she corrected herself, "Neal."

"So," Neal glanced at Hook, nodding to Ariel, "this is who you're helping?"

"Aye," Hook answered. "Ariel has recruited me to help her find her Prince Eric, who's been missing since the witch's curse."

"We found his cloak here," Ariel held up the item she clutched in her hand, "so we know he's in Storybrooke somewhere, we just don't know where."

"I may have just the thing for that," Belle came to the rescue as she moved to the cupboard where Rumple kept his potion vials.

"So what brings you here, Neal?" Belle asked over her shoulder.

"Well, Regina's teaching Emma magic, and Henry's with his grandparents," Neal began, "so, while I wait for Regina to work on a cure for me, I thought I could help you find something to help free my dad."

"Thank you," Belle said gratefully, finding the potion she was looking for and returning to the group. "I'd really appreciate your help, there's _so much_ to look through." She sighed. "I feel so helpless."

"You've helped a lot already by finding out about the vault," Neal reminded her gently. "Regina thinks she can use that information to help figure out a cure."

Belle smiled, thankful that her research had helped save Neal.

"Good," she nodded happily.

"Cure for what?" Ariel asked curiously. "Are you sick?"

"You could say that," Neal answered after a pause, not wanting to go into the details.

"Okay," Belle got back to business and gestured for Ariel to lay the cloak over the countertop.

Uncorking the potion bottle Belle poured the contents over the material.

"This is a locator spell," she explained as the potion was absorbed into the cloth. "So whatever object it's poured on becomes enchanted, and returns itself to its rightful owner."

Ariel smiled.

"Thank you Belle," she told her friend. "I know you've been trying to find a way to free your Mr Gold from the witch's control. You didn't have to do this."

Belle shook her head. "No I, I did," she corrected her friend. "Perhaps a little _good_ news around here will be contagious."

Slowly, the cloak raised itself off the counter top and began floating towards the door.

"Let's go!" Ariel encouraged, and grabbing Hook's hand, she ran out the door to follow the cloak.

Belle smiled as she watched her friend leave.

"Well, let's hope someone gets a happy ending by the end of the day," Neal voiced Belle's feelings exactly.

"The potion will work," Belle nodded. "Rumple made it."

Neal nodded.

"So," he began, eager to get to work. "Speaking of my father..."

"Right," Belle became business like as she returned to the records she had been perusing before Ariel had come in. "Rumple kept extensive lists of the items in this shop," Belle explained. "It's one of the ways I found the book about the Dark One's vault."

'But if papa wanted to keep something secretly hidden,' Neal thought, 'he wouldn't have written it down for someone else to find easily.'

Belle searched Neal's pensive expression.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

"If dad wanted something hidden well," Neal thought aloud, going into the back room, "he'd have the hiding place sealed by blood magic."

"Well," Belle admitted ruefully, "I can't break blood magic."

"No," Neal granted with a smile. "But I can."

~..~..~..~..

Hook and Ariel followed Eric's cloak as it made a beeline for the harbour.

"We must be getting close," Ariel said eagerly as they approached the water. "Maybe he's on one of those boats."

However, as they got closer to the water's edge, the cloak simply landed in the ocean, drifting as if it had lost its way.

"It must be searching," Ariel surmised slowly, but as they stared, the cloak was sucked down and into the water, disappearing from sight.

Hook bowed his head sadly as Ariel's eyes began to water.

"If the spell worked, and it's taken us to Eric," Ariel's heart appeared to be breaking as tears trailed down her cheeks. "Then... he's _gone_"

Hook wrapped an arm slowly around the grieving woman she turned to him for comfort. His own conscience berating him endlessly.

'Look at what you've done,' it seemed to whisper. '_Pirate_.'

"I'm sorry," he whispered to Ariel. "I'm sorry."

~..~..~..~..

"Are you sure about this?" Snow questioned David as they walked to his truck. After speaking with Neal, Snow was seriously beginning to doubt this idea. It had seemed good at the time...

"Mary-Margret," David turned to assure his wife, "our grandson would rather spend time with a _pirate_ than us. But not after today."

"It's dangerous," Snow warned him. "Neal was right, we can't let a twelve year old _drive_! It's illegal!"

"He'll be perfectly safe," David repeated the mantra he'd been telling everybody all day. "And as far as legality: I'm the sheriff," he smiled, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek before moving to the truck, where Henry waited eagerly in the driver's seat.

"So," Henry began nervously, "are you sure this is okay?"

"If your father can teach you to pick a lock, and Killian can teach you to gamble," David qualified, "I can teach you how to drive."

Henry smiled in anticipation as David carefully put the truck into gear and the truck rolled forward slowly.

David felt the truck jerk as Henry slammed on the brakes nervously.

"Okay," David said slowly, trying to calm Henry down. "Steady."

Henry relaxed the pressure on the brake and they began rolling forward

"Here we go," David encouraged as they began to move onto the main street.

Snow ran to the edge of the road in concern, following the path of the truck.

"Okay, steady," David told Henry, "steady..."

"I-I-I got it," Henry told him nervously, "I got it."

David began to smile as Henry continued going straight.

"See?" He encouraged his grandson proudly. "You got it."

"I got it," Henry echoed.

However, as the first corner came up, Henry jerked the wheel too hard, and David felt his heart rate increase as the wheels skidded slightly on the wet road.

"Watch out!" David called, as Henry began to turn them into oncoming traffic.

Henry jerked the wheel in the opposite direction, causing the truck to swerve up onto the pavement, sideswiping a letter box before returning back to the road, tires squealing.

Gasping in shock, Snow covered her face with her hands.

"Oh, Emma's gonna kill us," she thought.

~..~..~..~..

Neal ran his fingers over the various shelves filled with books and other items that his father had collected over the years and brought here from the Enchanted Forest.

'Come on, Papa,' he thought. 'Show me something that can stop Zelena and save you.'

As he stepped over a floorboard by the table, Neal's eyes caught something glowing. Looking down, he watched as a small, square door appeared beneath his feet.

'Thank you, Papa," he thought with a smile.

"Belle," he called and in moments the brunette entered the room, stopping when she saw the formally hidden door.

"I've searched this room several times," she gasped as she came forward, "but never found that."

"Dad sealed it with blood magic," Neal told her, reaching forward to open the small door. Belle watched as Neal's eyes widened, and he reached in gingerly.

"What is it?" Belle asked. "Can it help Rumple?"

When she saw what Neal held in his hand, her jaw dropped.

"Yes," Neal smiled as he stood up. "I believe this _can_."

For in his hands was Pandora's Box.

~..~..~..~..

Hook watched as Ariel stood facing outwards into the water.

"I saved Eric from the sea once before, she told him sadly. "But I never thought that I would lose him to it in the end."

"A sailor could never ask for a better resting place," Hook tried to offer condolences as best as he could.

Ariel turned to view the pirate captain.

"Thank you," she said.

"I didn't do anything," Hook said quickly, 'nothing worth your gratitude,' he added to himself.

"You found Eric's cloak," Ariel reminded him. "Now, I know to stop looking for him." She turned back to the water. "Now I at least know that our story's over."

Ariel took a shaky breath.

"I just wish I knew how it ended," she admitted sadly.

Turning back to Hook, she took hold of his arm gently.

"You're more than just a pirate, Hook," Ariel told him. "You have a true heart. And I will always be grateful that you tried to help me." Smiling sadly, Ariel began making her way back down the dock.

Hook's conscience could bare that woman's gratitude no more and he began pursuing her. She had to know the truth.

"Ariel, wait," Hook called as he caught up with her.

"What is it?" The mermaid asked.

"I have a confession," Hook began slowly.

Ariel paused, waiting.

"I haven't been entirely truthful with you," he admitted. "With myself."

Hook took a breath for courage.

"You and I, we've met before." He told her. "Our paths crossed over the missing year."

"What?" Ariel seemed confused.

"Eric had been kidnapped by the Pirate Blackbeard," Hook continued guiltily. "You asked for my help to find him."

Ariel shook her head slightly in bewilderment.

"I don't understand," she told him. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I was too ashamed," Hook confessed. "I sacrificed saving your Prince, for my ship, I am _so sorry _Ariel."

Her sweet face contorting with anger, Ariel slapped Hook in the face as hard as she could.

"You're a _coward_," she spat. "And a _monster_. You let a man die for your _ship_? What kind of person does that?" She asked incredulously.

"The kind who is empty," Hook answered slowly. "Who thinks that a ship can fill a void left by a broken heart."

"_And that makes it okay_?" Ariel demanded, distraught.

"No," Hook answered quickly. "No, it doesn't. I would give anything to take it back, to make things _right_."

"Anything?" Ariel confirmed angrily.

"Anything," Hook nodded.

"And how am I supposed to trust a man who no longer believes in love?" Ariel asked.

Hook felt his breath catch in his throat.

"I still do," he whispered.

"Then swear to me on it," Ariel ordered. "This woman who broke your heart: do you still love her?"

Hook bowed his head.

"Yes," he confessed.

"Then _swear_," Ariel ordered. "Swear to me on her _name_."

"I swear on Emma Swan," Hook said immediately.

Hook watched as a satisfied smile appeared on Ariel's face.

"_Thank you,_ Captain," she told him smugly and Hook slowly realised that something was wrong. "That's _exactly_ what I needed to hear."

Ariel raised a hand and appeared to flick something in his direction and Hook felt something hit his mouth, like a pulse of energy, which left his lips tingling.

"What the hell," he whispered, bringing his hand to his face in confusion.

In swirl of green smoke, Ariel vanished only to be replaced by the Wicked Witch.

"Zelena, it was you." Fear crept into Hook's heart as he new something was _very_ wrong. "Where's Ariel?" Hook demanded, drawing his sword defensively only to have Zelena disarm him with a wave of her hand.

"Relax. She was never really here," Zelena told him soothingly. "After she left you on your beloved ship, she actually found where Blackbeard had been keeping her prince."

"She found him?" Hook asked in relief before fear made an appearance once more. "How do you know that?"

"My spies are always circling, Captain," the witch informed him "Through every realm. Always circling. She found him," Zelena continued, "on Hangman's Island, which was outside the course of the curse. They've been living 'happily ever after', ever since. Don't you just _love_ a good twist?" She asked him.

"I don't understand," Hook wanted answers, "why would you pretend to be _her_?"

"To corrupt your kiss," Zelena answered.

"My kiss?" Hook repeated, lost at sea.

"I knew how much your guilt was haunting you," Zelena told him. "And I know how much you still pine for your precious princess. All I needed to do was get you to admit it, so I could _use_ it."

"Use it?" Hook repeated shortly. "Use it how?"

"When you invoked the name of your love in a _selfish_ plea for redemption, I was able to curse you," Zelena explained. "Or more specifically, your _kiss_." Zelena stepped closer to the Captian to impress upon him what he'd done."

"The next time your lips touch Emma Swan's," Zelena whispered, "all of her magic will be_ taken_. Everything that makes her _special_, makes her _powerful_, makes her a _threat_, will be _gone_."

Zelena smiled gloating, but Hook shook his head.

"I won't do it," he said. "I'll tell her."

"Then I'll just have to send the Dark One to kill her before you can," the witch threatened.

But Hook noticed a flaw.

"No, you won't," he realised. "If you could kill her, you would have. You need her power removed."

Zelena took a long breath through her nose to stop herself from lashing out and Killian knew he'd guessed right.

"For some reason," he smiled, "you _can't_ kill Emma."

"It doesn't matter," Zelena countered, " for while I may not be able to hurt _Emma_, I can hurt those around her. The people she loves. So here's the deal, Captain," Zelena proposed. "Either you remove Emma's magic with your kiss, or I'll start killing people. Starting with," she threatened, "her precious son."

"You won't touch him," Hook hissed.

"Oh, yes," Zelen smiled. "You've become quite fond of the boy, haven't you? _Everybody_ in this town seems to _adore_ him. I will rather enjoy," she wondered aloud, "turning him into a monkey's breakfast."

"I'll stop you," Hook's voice was hard. Henry was not going to pay for his mistake.

"Stop me?" Zelena laughed. "You're out of your _depth_, pirate. The choice is yours: kiss Emma and remove her magic...or watch her son, and everyone she loves, _die_."

In a swirl of green smoke, Zelena disappeared.

~..~..~..~..

Emma felt drained after her lessons that day, but had watched with fascination as Regina analysed Neal's blood and the Neverland water. Though there was no cure yet, Regina thought she had isolated the cursed magic in Neal's blood which was draining his life. All she needed to do now was find out how the water was saving him, and replicate it.

A knock at the loft door interrupted her thoughts and she went to open it.

"Neal," she greeted with a smile.

"Hey," Neal returned the smile as he stepped into the loft, nodding a greeting to Regina, who sat at the table. "How did everything go today?"

"Well, Emma has great potential," Regina announced. "I've never seen raw power like it."

"Really?" Neal smiled as he turned to Emma, proudly.

"I saved myself from falling to my death," Emma reported dryly.

"What?" Neal went from proud to protective in seconds.

"_Relax_," Regina told Neal, "she's fine. Her magic saved her."

"And, Regina made some progress on a cure for you," Emma added, trying to stop Neal glaring at her new teacher.

"Yes," Regina nodded to confirm. "I think I've isolated the dark magic in your blood. Now, I simply need to find out how the water is keeping you alive, and replicate it." She smiled without humour. "_You're welcome_."

Neal nodded. It was all to defeat Zelena, and Regina was still helping him, even though she didn't have to.

"Thank you," he told her, as another knock sounded on the door. And Emma opened it to find Hook.

"Swan," he stated, sounding nervous. "I didn't expect to find you here."

"It's okay," Emma assured him, "where's Henry, is he alright?"

"He's fine," Hook assured her. "He's with his grandparents. I thought they might be back here."

"We haven't seen them," Emma answered. Regina and Neal turned at the mention of Henry. "If you haven't been with Henry, what have you been doing?" Emma questioned.

"I was enlisted to help Ariel find her missing Prince," Hook answered as he stepped hesitantly through the door, glancing at Neal awkwardly.

"That _fish_ is back in Storybrooke?" Regina asked.

"Mermaid," Neal corrected before nodding. "And, yeah. I saw her in my dad's shop."

"Well, she's not here anymore," Hook announced, then realising more explanation would be needed, he tried to do so without mentioning Zelena's curse. "The clue we found in Gold's shop," Hook nodded to Neal, "led us to find that he'd been shipwrecked on Hangman's Island, outside the reach of the curse. Ariel's on her way there now. She...wanted me to say 'goodbye' to Mary-Margret for her." He finished lightly.

"Knowing how fast mermaid's can swim, she's probably already there by now," Regina commented. "In fact," she stood up and made her way over to a standing mirror, "let's find out."

"I thought you couldn't use mirror magic to look between worlds," Emma quoted from one of her lessons earlier that day.

"Well, _I_ can't, but seeing your potential today: maybe _you_ can," Regina told Emma as she gestured for her to stand before the mirror.

"Should we really be doing this?" Hook asked, afraid he may be found out. "I mean, it's rather bad form, spying on such a private affair.

But Emma wanted to see if she could do this.

"How do I do it?" She asked Regina.

"You ground yourself," Regina instructed. "Use your emotions to focus your power, then you have to look, _inward_."

Closing her eyes, Emma concentrated, and in moments, the mirror began to shimmer, until Ariel and Eric could be seen, embracing happily on a beach somewhere.

"You did this?" Emma turned to stare at Hook. "You brought them together?"

"No," Hook stated firmly as the mirror returned to normal. "It was Ariel, she never gave up on finding her love."

"_And_ you're being modest for a change?" Emma shook her head. "Now _that's_ impressive."

Neal studied Hook's face. He may not have Emma's super power, but even he could tell that Hook was hiding _something_.

"What of your quest today, Neal?" Hook quickly deflected the attention away from himself, which confirmed Neal's suspicions. "Did you find anything in your father's shop that could help us?"

"As a matter of fact, I did," Neal announced proudly.

"What?" Emma and Regina came forward eagerly.

"What did you find?" Emma asked.

"Something my father sealed with blood magic," Neal explained as he held up the item.

Emma felt her jaw drop. She didn't think she'd see _this _again.

"Is that...?"

"Pandora's box," Regina supplied as a slow smile crossed her face.

"I fitting prison for a wicked witch, if the time comes," Neal tossed the box lightly, catching it with one hand.

"Neal, you're a _genius,"_ Emma came forward to hug him in relief. Now, they had a sure-fire way to trap Zelena if they couldn't defeat her themselves.

Hook averted his eyes as the couple embraced.

"Don't sound so surprised," Neal objected lightly as he wrapped his free arm around Emma's shoulders. "It's been known to happen."

"Even I have to admit," Regina added, "I'm glad Emma was able to save you. Or we wouldn't have that," she nodded to the box in Neal's hand.

The loft door opened, and everyone in the room turned as David, Snow and Henry entered the loft.

"Where have you guys been?" Emma asked stepping forward.

"Only having the best day _ever_," Henry gushed. "David let me drive his truck."

"What?" Emma and Regina objected simultaneously, while Neal ran a hand down his face. 'So, they went through with it,' he surmised, thankful at least, that his son was clearly unhurt.

"You _can't_ be serious," Regina demanded, and started slightly as Henry looked at her in confusion. "Oh," she hastened to correct herself. "As mayor, I can't let an _under-age_, _unlicensed _driver, loose in Storybrooke."

"Henry's fine," David informed pointedly, glancing at Neal. "not a scratch."

"Can't say the same for the truck," Snow added softly. And Emma's eyes widened as Neal raised his eyebrows.

"And, as mayor," David added quickly to Regina, "you may want to put some money towards road repair."

"What?" Emma and Neal gasped.

Henry stifled a laugh.

"Uh," David shot Neal a look, "perhaps Henry should stick to lock-picking lessons tomorrow."

"Yeah," Neal nodded. "No problem."

"Excuse me?" Regina demanded.

"Oh, Killian," Henry stepped towards the pirate, holding out his hand. "Here are your dice back."

"Nah, you can keep those, lad," Hook told him. "You need to practise so you can win."

"With loaded dice?" Henry stated flatly.

Hook shrugged. "That's _winning_."

Neal frowned as Emma jaw dropped, but Regina was less retrained.

"Wait, let me get this_ straight_," she stepped forward turning to Neal, "_You're_ teaching Henry to pick locks," she turned to Hook, "the 'handless wonder' is teaching him to gamble, and _you_," she turned to David, "are allowing a twelve year old to _drive a truck_? Congratulations, Miss Swan," Regina turned to Emma angrily. "At this rate, Henry's going to become a felon, just like his parents."

"Hey!" Everyone in the room objected and Regina froze at the look on Henry's face.

"Regina, I think that's going a bit far," Snow reprimanded gently.

"Don't call my mom and dad 'felons'," Henry told the Mayor.

"Henry's smart enough to make his own decisions on how to use the skills he learns," Neal spoke up. "And he'll use them wisely, I'm sure," he nodded towards his son, confident in Henry's good heart.

Realising she'd stepped over the line, and wanting to stop her son from looking at her accusingly, Regina raised her hands.

"I'm sorry," she told him. "I'm simply...concerned."

"Don't be," Emma told her. "Henry has his whole family keeping him in line," she turned her gaze on her son, who swallowed.

"Still," Neal spoke up, "I say no more driving lessons till Henry's _at least_ fifteen."

"I agree," Emma and Regina backed him up.

"Oh, come on!" Henry objected.

"No," Emma told him firmly, shooting a look at her parents. "Someone could have been seriously hurt."

"Only if you're a mailbox," Snow muttered with a wry smile.

"It was _so fun_." Henry gushed.

"What can I say?" David only half-heartedly tried to defend his actions, "I've got a reckless, carefree..._fun _side."

Emma smiled at her father, realising she couldn't stay mad at him. Bonding with Henry had meant so much to him...

"Killian," Snow gained the pirate's attention. "Where's our _friend_?"

"She's fine," Hook answered, mindful of Henry's presence. "It turns out her missing husband was... back home after all."

"Yeah," Emma confirmed, "we just checked up on them on...skype."

"She sends her regards," Hook told Snow. "She was too excited to wait."

"Well," Snow smiled, "a happy ending to the day."

"Speaking of which," Neal announced, turning to Emma, "I believe I still owe you dinner?"

"Yes," Emma smiled in relief. "_Please_, I'm starving!"

Hook flicked his eyes from Emma to Neal with worry. Had he just proclaimed his love for Emma tonight, and been cursed as a result, only to lose his chance?

"Henry," Neal turned to his son, "you coming with us, right?"

Henry paused, thinking. This could be his parents' first real date since they found each other again...

"Uh..." His eyes darted to Mary-Margret and she caught on quickly.

"Henry can have dinner with _us_, tonight," Snow assured Neal and Emma. "A nice, home-cooked meal."

"Or take-out," David added. He did _not_ feel like cooking anything.

"Regina," Snow added, "would you like to stay for dinner?"

Regina smiled at the thought of spending the evening with her son.

"Yes," she answered, "thank you."

"I vote pizza!" Henry suggested eagerly.

"Well," Hook decided that a hasty exit was in order. "I guess I'll leave you to it."

As Emma went to get her coat, Neal followed the pirate out the door.

"Hook," he called out, and the pirate captain paused before the stairs.

"I may not have Emma's super power," he began slowly, "but I can tell something's up with you. What's wrong?"

Hook shook his head. He couldn't tell anyone about Zelena's curse. Not at the risk of Henry's life.

"Nothing that matters now," he answered slowly. And it was true. The prospect of him being able to kiss Emma seemed very low indeed now.

Neal stepped forward, thinking.

"Are you mad that I'm taking Emma to dinner?" He asked. "'Cause, I have to say: I'm not sorry about that."

Hook smirked.

"And nor _should _you be," he told Neal. For Emma had never hugged _him_, not voluntarily. And he wondered whether Zelena made the right choice on who to curse.

'Perhaps it's a good thing she chose wrong,' he told himself. 'At least Emma and her family are safe now.'

"Like you, Neal," Hook told the man before him, "I want Emma to be happy. She'd be happiest with _me_, of course," he said confidently, and Neal had to fight not to roll his eyes.

'And he's back', he thought drily.

"However," Hook continued more seriously, "if she can find happiness with you once more," he sighed, "then that's good too."

Neal nodded.

"Thank you, Killian," he said slowly.

"Besides," Hook added as he began making his way down the stairs. "If Regina's cure fails, I'll still be here to mend Emma's broken heart."

Neal closed his eyes and was doubly thankful for the fact that Emma agreed to have dinner with him. For Hook did have a point: While Regina had made progress, there was no guarantee it would work. And if he was going to die in a few days... he wanted to make the most of his time left.

"Hey,"

Neal turned as Emma stepped out into the hall, shrugging her coat onto her shoulders.

"You ready?" She asked.

Smiling, Neal regarded the beautiful, strong willed woman before him. She was the first woman he'd truly loved, and the only woman who loved him back.

"_Absolutely_," he told her.

~..~..~..~..

Later that night, Hook couldn't resist walking along mainstreet until he arrived opposite Granny's diner.

His eyes carefully studying the windows, he moved until he could see Emma and Neal sitting together at a table behind the glass.

'Bad form to spy on such a private affair.' HIs words from earlier came back to haunt him, but he ignored them.

Hiding in the shadow of a building, Hook brought out his telescope, lifting it to his eye to spy Emma at the table.

She was laughing.

She was sitting at a table with Neal, and she was _laughing_.

Lowering the telescope, Hook couldn't recall ever being able to make Emma laugh like that. But seeing her with Neal, Emma looked as if being happy was completely natural around him.

And he _wanted_ her to be happy.

Even if it was without him...

_Right?_

~..~..~..~..

So what do you think?

I had wondered what had happened to Pandora's box after Pan, and I thought: if they still had it, why not use _that_ to trap Zelena? The fact that they didn't, told me they either lost it, (which I imagine would be highly unlikely) or they couldn't find it. So I figured, if the box had been hidden once more, there was only one way for the box to be found: and that was with Neal.

'Don't you _love_ a good twist?'

I was trying hard to keep everybody in character, so I'm sorry if you found Snow and David being a bit harsh to Neal, not letting him be with Henry for the day. I still wanted to see David try to teach Henry to drive, and while I figured Neal would object, I couldn't think of a better way for David and Snow to argue their point other than 'he's our family too, and you could be helping save your father.' Besides, Belle and Neal are practically family now too, and I really wanted them to spend some time together, helping to save Rumple and defeat Zelena.

After learning all the illegal things that Henry's been taught how to do by those around him, I imagine Regina would be highly against it all, which is why I had her blow her top a bit. Though, like Neal, I believe that Henry is wise and good enough to make the right decisions about how to use the skills he's taught.

I had found it strange that Emma's 'superpower' couldn't tell her that Hook was avoiding something. I mean, she practically said it herself: Hook is _not_ a modest person, so the fact that he was down playing his role helping Ariel should have been a _major_ flashing light that he was hiding something.

I guess the writers wanted to show Emma as being 'so badly wanting to see the good in Hook that her superpower failed her', or some such thing...

Still, I felt that, if Emma didn't notice, Neal would have spotted something, as he knew Hook better than Emma did.

In one of my previous stories, I had a confrontation between Neal and Hook, with Neal saying 'First you have an affair with my mother, now you're going after Emma: What is it with you and the women in my family?" or something along those lines. And another reason I'm against Captain Swan is the fact that Hook, as Ginnifer Goodwin said 'shared Emma's baby-daddy's _mother'_s bed.'

However, I'm not sure if I will address this in this story yet, or perhaps, not until the last chapter, as it doesn't seem to be as much of an issue with the characters as I'd thought it would be. So instead, I'm trying to focus on Hook _trying_ to be a good guy, with a conscience, and Neal trying to do right by those he loves. Still, they are both human and I knew jealousy would still be present in both men, so I tried to show that too.

I still find it a little creepy that Hook spied on Emma in the diner, but I felt I should put it in, so that he could see how happy she was with Neal- I'm _not_ a Hook-hater though- in fact, I've even been thinking of writing my own version of season 4, and I've already started coming up with some theories, so what we see in the final chapter of my story will link to what I have planned for the next 'season'.

But, in case I don't get around to writing it, I thought I'd share a couple of ideas with you, if that's okay? Maybe one idea per chapter till the end?

No... maybe I'll save them for the last chapter... that way my ideas will be more clearly aligned with the story.

Please read and review!


End file.
